


The beast inside him

by The_smug_Dragon (Lycianea)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood Kink, Dark Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Leather Kink, M/M, Out of Character, Smut, Torture, graphic description of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycianea/pseuds/The_smug_Dragon
Summary: Akihito is hiding on and behind some big boxes in a warehouse. He knows, he shouldn’t be here. He still is fidgeting if he should stay, but then the door opens and his heart starts to race. Asami enters the warehouse with an aura, that Akihito nearly lets whimper and also nearly throws him out off his hiding spot. ‘Well, now it’s too late to chicken out. Fuck! He’s in full beast-mode.’ And so, the young man isn’t able, to take his eyes off the man, he loves. The man, that usually keeps him away and safe from this side of him. Akihito knows this evening will show, if he stays with Asami, or if he finally will leave him.





	1. A decision is made

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is on my mind since a long time and I finally decided to write it. This story will be quite...bloody, means explicit torture. Also please mind the tags, they are there for a reason. If you may get triggered by something mentioned there, please don't read!  
> Otherwise enjoy that short one. It only will have two chapters, and I'm already at the second.  
> To be honest, I wanted it to be a one-shot, but then my own sadistic self showed up and...well, I split it *grins devious*.

Akihito is hiding on and behind some big boxes in a warehouse. He knows, he shouldn’t be here. He still is fidgeting if he should stay, but then the door opens and his heart starts to race. Asami enters the warehouse with an aura, that Akihito nearly lets whimper and also nearly throws him out off his hiding spot. ‘Well, now it’s too late to chicken out. Fuck! He’s in full beast-mode.’ And so, the young man isn’t able, to take his eyes off the man, he loves. The man, that usually keeps him away and safe from this side of him. Akihito knows this evening will show, if he stays with Asami, or if he finally will leave him.

 

**Five hours ago**

  
Akihito was just coming out of the bathroom, wrapped in only a towel. His body still shows some of the bruises, he got about one week prior. He has been kidnapped, beaten and raped…again. And all because someone wanted to take down the kingpin of Tokyo, the golden-eyed dragon, that also was the young man’s lover.  
Since they have been together for four years by now, everybody knows, who he was. And normally everybody respects his status as “wife”. As much, as he hated it, that it’s called like this, he knows, that it means, he’s off-limit. Well, normally. Unfortunately there always are some small or new groups, that think, they can mess with Asami Ryuichi. And then Akihito is the one, paying the price.  
_‘I’m sick of this. I’ll talk to Asami. It’s about time, I get some shooting-lessons, as well as some in self-defense. I don’t want him to risk his life every time I’m in danger. Not to think about, being sick of being treated like a weakling every time. I’m 27 and still I feel like a damsel in distress every single time Asami comes to get me out.’_

He sighs inwardly, as he enters the living room. His beloved crime-lord stands on the balcony, Dunhill in one hand, phone in his other. The door is open and as he gets closer, he fetches some sentences.

“…to warehouse 5. Then fetch me up at eight. I will take care of them personally. Nobody messes with my partner...”

Akihito flinches at these words. Sure, he knows, who Asami is. There was a time, he wanted nothing more, than to hunt him down. Only that he has fallen for this bastard. Slowly he had realized, that he meant more to this man, than only being his toy. It took him two years, to finally understand. Until then, he thought it was a one-way thing. He didn’t want to call it “love” back then, but he knew very well, that he didn’t want to live without this man anymore.

And now, he’s heard Asami talking about ‘taking care’ of the people responsible for Aki’s latest misery. _‘Fuck! I wish, I hadn’t heard that! But...’_  
Not sure, what to do with this information, he slowly retreats, not wanting to let his partner _‘he called me partner’_ know, he has accidentally eavesdropped. Silently he goes into the bedroom, fetching his phone, texting his friend Kou to call him in about one hour and just play along with Aki’s answers. Then he grips one of his favorite ripped jeans and a tight shirt. After slipping into his clothes, his phone vibrates, giving him the “ok”, as well as the order, to tell him later, what’s this all about. The young man grins. He knows, Kou will nearly burst with curiosity. He sets the ring-tone as the same as Mitarai’s, his colleague at the newspaper, and changes name as well, deleting Kou’s pic and the last messages. Of course, he directly could have ask his colleague, but the man was just too curious and Aki trusts Kou much more. He has a strange feeling in his guts, but he’s made up his mind. _‘I just need to know. I only hope, it’s the right thing to do…’_

Feeling a little pang of guilt running through him, he takes some deep breaths, before going back into the living room, where Asami now sits on the couch with his laptop in front of him.

“Already working again?”

Akihito climbs onto the couch and behind his bastard. He kisses his neck and starts to massage his shoulders, trying to act, as if he is totally unaware, of what will happen in a few hours.

“Dammit, you are quite tense. Is everything ok?”

Asami closes his laptop and lets his head fall forward, relishing the treatment of his kitten. He hums in approval.

“Everything is fine. Just a lot of work to do. I’ll have an appointment this evening and I don’t know, how long it will take. So no need, to wait for me.”

“I thought, you were free this evening? You really shouldn’t work this much. What do you think these come from, eh?”

With that, Akihito presses his thumbs full force into one very stubborn knot and starts to massage it out. Asami let’s out a surprised grunt.

“Now now, kitten. Since when are you having sadistic tendencies, huh? What about this…I’ll talk to Kirishima, about a little time-out as soon as possible? We could have a nice weekend at an onsen. And then I can repay you for this torturous massage you are just giving me. Besides…we have earned ourselves some time together.”

Asami’s voice gets a softer touch, but his shoulders tense up and the vein on his neck starts to pulse. Signs of his actual state of mind, showing the fury within and betraying his calm words.

“Asami? I…”

Akihito hesitates. Shall he ruin this moment any further, and tell his lover, what he was thinking about some minutes ago? He would love, to just answer the question, but he’s afraid to loose the courage to ask for the other things.  
Of course, Asami senses something is wrong, hearing the slight trembling in his kitten’s voice and he grinds his teeth together _. ‘Don’t worry, kitten. I will make them pay. And this time I will send a clear message that you are off-limit.’_  
His golden eyes darken to amber and he forces himself to breathe even, hiding his anger. Only Akihito has learned to read him so well by now. So the raven avoids to look at the younger man and only turns his head a little aside. Instead he distracts him by asking.

“What is it? Do you need anything?”

“I…wanted to ask, if…uhm…if you could show me, how to handle a gun. Also I would like to learn self-defense. What do you think?”

Surprised Asami now looks at him.

“Are you sure? I mean about the weapon. I know, you don’t like it, to hold one in your hands. And even less to aim it at a person.”

His eyes now resting on Akihito’s face, locking with hazel ones. He can see the turmoil running through, but also a fierce determination.

“I see. So, you really want to take this step.”

He takes Aki’s face into his palms and gentle kisses his forehead.

“Just remember: even, if you know, how to handle a weapon, you don’t need to use it, when you are not ready for it. I know, how you think about certain things.”

A small smile appears on Akihito’s lips. He knows exactly, why Asami is acting like this. Same time, he also is thankful for being treated as an adult. He had expected to be teased again. But of course his bastard knows how to handle him…as he always does. Feeling a comfortable warmth spreading through his body, he wraps his arms around Asami’s neck and slips onto his lap, kissing him fiercely. He wants to taste the man, he has fallen for. Wants to taste the mix of cigarettes, bourbon and the unique one. He wants to inhale his intoxicating scent of the same fragrances. He wants to feel this god-like body, the muscles moving and driving him crazy by this alone. He just wants to forget.

And Asami obliges too willingly. His fingers glide through soft blond hair, hands roam over the slender, still well trained body. Within seconds his kitten is husked out of his clothes and bend over chest down the backrest of the couch. Asami, feeling the need to overwrite everything his boy has been through, only rips open his own shirt and frees his erection. Hard he thrusts two of his fingers into Aki’s mouth.

“Suck them, my boy. Show me how much you want me.”

Akihito greedy obeys and starts immediately to lick and suck at the long, slender digits, making them drip with his saliva. His moans letting Asami’s cock twitch in anticipation. Long forgotten are the times, Akihito’s blushing about every dirty talk and action. And Asami loves his new naughty kitten as much, as he has adored the always blushing one.

“Such a good boy. Now come here.”

And with that, he thrusts both fingers into Aki’s tight passage, in one go. That’s something with his boy…he knows, he needs it, to be taken hard now. Still Asami makes sure, not to hurt, or even injure him. Scissoring him open just enough to not leave damage, he withdraws his fingers, lining himself up. Bending forward, he fists one hand into the soft hair, then half purrs, half growls into Aki’s ear.

“To whom do you belong?”

“You...I’m yours…god, Asami…please…”

The young man already is lost, wrapped up in everything his lover can give him. And oh yes, how he loves it, when this sinful voice is right at his ear, the hot breath striking his skin, when speaking. Feeling his strength, when forcing his head back. And then his eyes. Those golden eyes, blazing with lust, wildness and possessiveness…and something much more deeper.

“Mine…”

A deep growl leaves Asami’s chest, and same time his teeth sink into the slender neck, while he thrusts into the tight ass of his boy. Akihito cries out half in pain, half pleasure. His body shivers and his muscles clench down on Asami’s dick, but the crime-lord gives him no time to adjust. With hard thrusts he fucks his kitten, making sure to hit his sweet spot every time. And within seconds, Akihito is turned into a mewling, molten mess beneath him.

“All mine…and mine alone. Hear me, kitten? I’m your everything, and I will imprint myself into your very soul.”

“A-asami…yes…right like this…oh fuck, so good.”

“That’s my boy. So needy for me. Don’t worry, I’ll give you everything you need.”

And he keeps his promise. After both have cum hard, they lay panting on the couch. Coming down from their highs slowly, Aki is wrapped up in Asami’s strong arms, starting to kiss lazily his chest up to his lower jaw. Asami only hums and lets his hand draw circles on Akihito’s back. So they enjoy each other for some time, without saying anything. There’s no need any more since Aki has learned his lover’s language and accepted it full heartedly.  
Feeling relaxed, they finally get up and into the shower. Not necessary to say, they go for another round, only this time without their animal needs.

Refreshed, both are slipping into their clothes, as Aki’s phone rings. He nearly jumps, as he actually totally forgot, what he was up to. So he grabs his phone and starts his own little ‘game’.

“Hey Mitarai! What’s up? Need some help…again?”

His voice is mockingly. On the other end of the line a startled Kou only answers with a confused “huh?”, before he remembers, what Aki has asked him to do.

“Stop being this teasingly. I really need you. There is this politician, meeting with some shady people and I could use backup.”

Good thing, the reporter often enough complains about that certain colleague, so Kou can slip into his role without difficulties.

Aki can’t hide his grin, even if he doesn’t feel like it.

“Backup? You mean, you need someone to do the job, while you are hiding somewhere, as usual. 80/20.”

“What? Are you crazy? This is my stakeout!”

“Yes, with my help. So?”

“50/50”

Aki snorts.

“Then good luck with the job.”

“Hey, wait! 60/40, no yen more.”

“70/30, or I’m out.”

Kou groans and Aki for once wonders, why he can do this with Kou, but not with the asshole of Mitarai.

“Ok, ok. Dammit, this is the last time, I call you. I’ll send you the info’s via SMS. See you later, cutthroat.”

Aki chuckles and hangs up. As his gaze falls on Asami, he sees his surprised expression, but also the quirked up eyebrow and the trademark smirk on his lips.

“So, you finally learned, to negotiate, huh? Was about time, brat.”

“Stop calling me brat. I’m 27, geez.”

Then he laughs, as he realizes Asami has played him, again.

“You’re unbelievable. Besides, I’ve had a good sensei.”

Slowly, he strolls over to the tall man, wraps his arms around the strong neck and pecks his lips.

“Since you’re not at home, I’ll go and earn some money. Oh, that reminds me…my answer is yes.”

He needs to distract himself from the fact, that he’s about going behind Asami’s back. Fully aware, of the consequences. Not only he risks Asami’s trust in him, but also their whole relationship. The knot in his stomach gets bigger.

“Your answer to what?”

Akihito blinks as he’s ripped out of his thoughts by that baritone voice.

“Uhm, you remember the onsen thing, or are you getting too old? I would love to have some time-out with only you.”

A deep chuckle answers him.

“You really still are a brat. I’ll make sure, you will get your time-out. As well, as a new lesson how to behave.”

Asami’s voice get’s this low seductive purr with his last words, that never fails to make his boy shiver and turns his knees into a jelly mess.

“Bastard. But do you know what? I’m looking forward to it.”

He gives him a smirk and a kiss onto his nose tip, surprising the raven again. Before he can say something, Aki’s phone goes off and the boy fetches it, to read the message with the info’s. Instantly frowning, he starts to curse.

“Baka! Can’t he call a bit earlier? Now I have to hurry…stupido. Sorry, Asami, I have to go. Please, don’t be too late. I’m sure, I won’t be as well.”

For a split second darkness shows in golden eyes, before the crime-lord answers.

“I can’t promise. It depends on how cooperative the other party is.”

 _‘In other words…how long they will deny and if they show regret.’_ But nothing of this thought is shown on Akihito’s face. He manages a smile but the next words shock him to the bone.

“Just show them, who is the king of the underworld and why. Make them aware, that it would be a bad idea to mess with you scary bastard.”

_‘Fuck! I just told him to let them suffer most and then kill them!’_

Asami is a little irritated. Even if it meant to be said in the normal flippant manner, he recognizes the dark look, that shows in the boys eyes. As well as the nearly grim smirk and the unusual subtle coldness in his voice.

“What? Isn’t that the way, you use to conquer the world?”

Akihito added with a grin, but also this one seems to be forced.

“Whatever…I need to go or I’m late. And I really don’t want to give that baka the opportunity to bargain again. See you later!”

With that, he rushes out of the room, leaving behind a frowning crime-lord. Oh, he will have a little talk with his kitten, when he has dealt with the scum, having dared to hurt him. Asami not only is furious because of this fact, he also hates those cowards, going after the weak ones. Knowing, they would have the same chances like a snowball in hell, when going after the real target. But they will regret very soon, having crossed his path…and especially this path.  
Silently he finishes his dressing, then he grabs his laptop, walking over to his study. He still has some time, to finish some work.

 

Akihito nearly flees out of the condo, cursing inwardly, that he nearly messed up everything. But then, he still doesn’t know, if he should really do, what he’s up to. He never has been curious, or felt the need, to involve, or even interfere with Asami’s business. Well, not, since he realized, he felt more for the man instead of annoyance or the sexual drive. Whatever this time, it’s different. Maybe it is only because of the little info he was eavesdropping. But deep down, he knew, it is more. There is something, he just can’t put a name on and he isn’t sure, if he should like this feeling, or not.  
_‘Naaah, for hell’s sake! Concentrate, Aki! Focus on the important stuff now!’_

He rushes to his Vespa, and forces his mind on the task at hand: getting rid of his shadows. After twenty minutes, he’s sure, he lost them. Now he’s looking for a little café, where he can work undisturbed. He needs to do one more thing…locate the warehouse, where he needs to be.

He remembers a conversation with Asami and his two trusted men. It wasn’t that long ago and he still wonders, why they gave him these info’s at all. But the only thing, they said was “that it is only to make sure, you don’t bulge into a business deal involving our boss”.  
He locked them in his personal cloud, he also uses for his interrogations for work. Now he fetches his notebook, logs in and searches the file with the map, marking the different locations. Of course, the info’s are still codified. Security comes first, this is something both parties are very aware of. And so, the map is a confusing display of colorful marks, letters and numbers. The code for reading it, imprinted in Aki’s head. He remembered, what a pain in the ass it was, to learn that one. But since he’s checking regularly, he by time got used to it.  
Still it takes some minutes, to find the right building. It’s one not so close to the harbor, than most of the others. Having mapped the location in his head, he cut off his connection, drinks his now cold coffee, pays and takes his leave. Securing into all directions, he only walks to his beloved scooter, when no shadow is in sight. Putting on his helmet, after a deep breath, he drives off…into the direction of his personal ‘meet-your-own-destiny’-party.

After about 40 minutes, he arrives. Checking the time, he sees, there is still enough to hide his Vespa and search a good hiding-spot. Clever, as he was, Akihito secretly has already checked the warehouses for his personal safe-routes. He didn’t know, why exactly he did it back then, but he assumes, it has been the adrenaline-kick that comes along with checking out Asami’s ‘business locations’.  
Now this knowledge comes in very handy. Carefully he approaches the area, securing to every side, that nobody’s here, yet. At least not on the side, he wants to enter the building. Slowly he makes his way over to one wall, where some rusty containers are standing. The only difficulty will be, to get enough momentum, to reach the very small window…without making much sound. But since Aki is gotten even better in his parkour, he has no difficulties. With a final move, he pulls himself through the window, that still isn’t closed properly. _‘Hm, I wonder, if I should tell Asami. It’s a security lack, at least…’_  
Sighing softly, he decides, to think about this later…if there is something left of those more unimportant things. Right now, he really has other worries.

Carefully, he lets himself glide onto a crossbar, then down to a shipping-container. Slowly he makes his way to an opening on the opposite side. It’s dark in here, but there is enough light flooding through the few small windows to see, when you take your time, to let your eyes adjust. Luckily for the reporter, he always have had a good night vision.  
Within minutes, he reaches his aimed point and needs to suppress the gasp, that nearly slips out. Down there, four men secured with zip-ties are bound to their chairs. Akihito isn’t able, to see their faces, as every single one’s head is covered with a black sack. Their heads are either dangling to the side, or on their chests, so he thinks, they are unconscious.

Without making a sound, he looks around, finding the perfect hiding spot behind two containers, that aren’t stapled proper and leave a small gap open. Wide enough, to give him a good view. Indeed a very good one, as his position is hidden in the shadows and his angle of view is a bit side wards the row of men. The entrance, as well as _…’What, the bloody hell? Is that…?’_  
The blonde rubs his eyes, but of course, the view doesn’t change. There really is standing a very comfy looking couch with a side table. _‘Fuck! He really seems to enjoy torturing his enemies. Oh god…I shouldn’t be here. I should go, as long as I…’_  
His frantic thoughts are interrupted, as the front doors swing open and three men enter the warehouse. As one of them, Suoh, hits the light button, Akihito flinches, as suddenly the place before him is now ablaze with light. There’s nothing hidden any longer in front of his eyes, that dart back to the entrance.

And the sight just takes away his breath. His world starts to spin, as Asami, his beloved crime-lord, bastard and lover approaches slowly. His aura emitting sheer power and dominance, his graceful moves screaming predator and danger.

_‘Holy fuck! How can it be, that I’m so turned on, by seeing him as the beast he hides from me so well?’_

His mind goes blank, his mouth waters and totally shocked, he recognizes something else as well…he’s so hard, it hurts. His pants suddenly much to tight and he needs to suppress a growl, that forms in his chest.

_‘What? What the hell is wrong with me? He’s about to kill those people, to torture them…and the only thing I am is being turned on ultimate??’_


	2. Chit-chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is having a little conversation, as well as a warm-up. Only to get the shock(s) of his life. Of course, it's his kitten, who's responsible. It is his kitten, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a little bit of torture in this chapter. You also get a glimpse of Asami's weird kind of humor. I hope, you have fun, reading.   
> Kudos and comments as always very appreciated! And of course a big thank you for all the ones, I already have received so far!

8 pm sharp, Asami gets the call, his car is waiting for him. With a cruel smile he enters the elevator, driving to the ground floor. As he leaves, his mask already is in place again. Not giving any attention to anybody, he steps out and strides directly to his limousine. As usual Suoh sits on the driver’s seat, while Kirishima holds open the door for him, bowing respectfully, as the crime-lord enters the car with devilish gleaming eyes and a grim expression. Both omen at what is about to come.

Inside the vehicle he finds a pair of black leather gloves, laying appealingly on the seats, and the cruel smile returns. Oh yes, he’s looking forward for using them tonight. And he knows, he will make good use of them. For now, he just lets his thoughts wander to a certain photographer.  
He remembers the quite weird acting, or better tone his kitten used some hours ago. And he also remembers his request for taking shooting-lessons, as well as some in self-defense. He appreciates the latter full heartedly, but he still isn’t sure about what to think of the other one.

Yes, he’s the least to not understand, but…it’s Akihito, and his boy isn’t supposed, to be drawn into the darkness he himself is living in.   
On the other hand, it only seems to have been a matter of time, that their worlds begin to mingle. An unconscious sigh leaves his lips.   
Secretly Asami wished for his kitten, to never become a part of it. He’s still so innocent and pure, when it comes to certain things. This is the only thing, he regrets…having such a diamond in his hands and not knowing it at the beginning. So he has been the first, tainting his innocent soul. But…it was worth it, right?  
Asami frowns because of these thoughts. No, it wasn’t right, what he had done…of course not. But this is his world and the boy, even if young, could have become a real threat. And then, he would have done more, than “only” rape him. The only excuse he has. A humorless chuckle leaves his lips.

_‘Now, I’m such a hypocrite. Since when can’t I face the truth? There is no excuse, for what I have done.’_

He rubs his temples.

_‘I think it’s long overdue, to make up for hurting him this bad. Not, that something like this is to be excused at all. But I always am in for a challenge. To be honest, I actually can’t believe, how we…that we ended up as lovers.’_

Another chuckle leaves his lips. Only this time an amused one.

_‘My my, Ryu. Finally ready to admit, what this fiery brat has done to you, huh? Weren’t you the one telling him, to pull him down with you into the abyss? And now, you’re the one being pulled out of that same abyss with the help of your boy. If that’s not ironical, I don’t know, what is.’_

Fetching one of his Dunhills, he lightens it up, letting the nicotine hit his lungs and slowly exhales the smoke through his nose, looking like the dragon, he’s been called. Leaning back, closing his eyes, he tries to get rid of the tension. He sighs softly, thinking of the little massage he got in the afternoon. Remembering the promise he made, he hits the button for the divider, to glide down.

_‘I’ll make up to you, my kitten. I know, I can’t change the past, but I can give you the future, you deserve.’_

“Kirishima, after this mess is over and taken care off the evidence, I want to take a time-out. And when I say time-out, I mean it. No interruptions this time. Only if Sion is about going to hell, or we are on the edge of a war. Akihito and me will be off for about three to four weeks.” He hesitates, then adds. “Maybe even longer.”

“Asami-sama?”  
The surprise in Kirishima’s voice is obvious. Never before, his boss has been away longer, than one week…the incident in Hong-Kong and business-related meetings not included.

“You’ve heard right. Make it possible, asap. And one more thing: Suoh, you will let one of your best men train Akihito in self-defense when we come back from our vacation. He finally is aware, he needs to take action. As for me, I will give him some shooting-lessons. Should my schedule get in my way, make sure, one of our best gunmen will cover for me.”

“Yes, Asami-sama. I’ll be on it, right after your current appointment.”

Asami just nods.

“As long, as I’m away, you, Kirishima will run Sion.”

“Asami-sama?”

His secretary seems at a loss for words, what actually makes Asami chuckle again.

“What, Kei? Cat caught your tongue? I trust you, to manage what I’m asking for. You should know this. And who else can I trust, managing Sion?”

Kirishima exchanges a look with Suoh, who only shrugs his shoulders, his lips showing a nearly not noticeable quirk of their corners. This only confuses the secretary even more.

“Nice to see you two having fun at my costs. Kazumi, I’ve seen that grin. Ryu, really now? Making him grin while work. I’m shocked.” Changing back to working mode flawless, he goes on. “Sure I’m capable, Asami-sama. I only haven’t done it for such a long period. I suppose, there is a bit more, I shall do? Searching vacation spots, hotels, attractions such as parks, museums…theme-parks etc.? Something that both of you will enjoy?”  
His voice is all business, but Asami get’s the hint and snorts.

“Right, all of that. And if you keep going on like this, I will make sure, you have the time to cover Kazumi for being our body guard for some of the attractions, you just mentioned.”

Suoh can’t hold back the small chuckle and with amused eyes, he looks first into the mirror, then at his friend and partner. Kirishima only glares at him.

“Maybe then I should search for some special theme-parks…only for small kids? I’m sure, you will have a lot of fun, with all the action there. And oh, not to forget all the kids running around, dropping ice-cream and who knows, what else on you, while bumping into you all the time.”

All three look at each other and then burst out in laughs.

“Kei, I didn’t knew, you’re much more of a sadist, than I am.”

“Well, now you know, how much I’m holding back all the time.”

The rest of the drive is quite relaxing, as all three of them are taking the chance of this little time-out, to bicker around a bit. Those minutes are rare enough and so they totally enjoy them until the last second.

_‘And that’s another thing, Akihito is responsible for…’_

Unfortunately, they reach warehouse 5 much too early and instantly all of them are back to their usual selves.  
Asami grabs the gloves and waits for Kirishima to open the door. With swift movements he glides out and already strides over to the building, that is quite separated from the other ones.  
Suoh opens the door and switches on the light.

Asami frowns and squeezes his eyes slightly. The hairs in his neck are standing, and without showing it, his eyes roam through the warehouse, searching. Finding nothing, he let’s his guard not down one bit. Same time, he acts, as everything would be alright.  
Slowly he strolls over to the couch, sitting down, legs crossed and looking very comfortable.

“Suoh? Please wake up our main-attractions for this evening. I can’t wait, to join the ride.”

  
Kirishima, who has entered as the last one, comes over, putting an ashtray and a tumbler, filled with Asami’s favorite bourbon, as well as the bottle itself, on the side-table, while Suoh is on his way to get a bucket filled with cold water.  
Letting the bags still on the heads of their guests, the blonde body guard starts to pour the water over each one and snorting, cursing and gasping for air the men come back to their senses instantly.

“Now, every time nice to see how this works. Don’t you agree, Suoh?”

The tall man only smirks and rips off the sacks.  
The men shake their heads and blink in confusion. Not long and each one looks at Asami, who’s sitting relaxed, with the tumbler of fine liquid in his hand on the couch. His golden eyes, piercing and showing a coldness, that nearly freezes the water, the thugs are covered in, to ice.

“Who, the fuck, are you? Do you even have an idea, with whom you are dealing?” at least one of them seem to have found back his voice, most probably the leader. Of course only for cursing and insulting.  
Asami sighs with a now bored expression.

“How predictable.”

He tilts his head, without taking his gaze off of the one who spoke.

“Kirishima, how often have I already heard this?”

Asami sips on his drink, while his secretary is tipping away on his pad.

“Now exactly for the 50th time, Asami-sama.”

“50? Really? Congratulations, we have a little anniversary as it seems. I’m not sure…Kirishima, do you think, this lightens up my mood?”

“No, Asami-sama, I don’t think so. May I suggest, you use one of these to change this?” The secretary grabs two different knifes from a working bench, that is placed behind him at a wall. “Do you prefer the sharp one, or the rusty, Asami-sama?”

This whole time Asami has watched his special guests, not missing the slightest flinch, nor the first drops of sweat, forming on their foreheads, mixing up with the water. Only one of them is composed enough, to not let out a shocked gasp, as his name is mentioned and realization hits them. It’s the same, who dared, to speak up.  
Another cruel smirk forms on Asami’s lips as he takes his second sip.

“So, now that myself has been introduced, I’m sure, you are aware of the situation, you are in. Seeing your reactions, yes, you know. What you don’t know is this: I assure you, none of you will leave this building alive. Also none of you will get the chance of a quick, or noble death. You’ve hurt the only person, that has been able to show me, what it means to really care for someone. Not as a friend…but as a lover.”

Even Kirishima and Suoh feel a shiver running down their spines. Now it’s official. Asami has referred for Akihito being his lover. Yes, even with someone having ‘wife-status’, doesn’t mean same time, that feelings are involved…not in their world.  
Asami bends forward, putting aside his glass, resting his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands and leaning his chin on them. With a calm, but able to cut diamonds, voice he continues.

“Tell me…what would you do with such sort of a creature, if you would be me? Please, don’t hold back with your suggestions, maybe you have some, even I don’t know. Wouldn’t you like that? Teaching me something new? Wait, I’ll help you a little bit. Kirishima, what injuries exactly has my lover suffered? How often has he been raped by our guests? Being forced to suck their ugly dicks and swallow down their rotten cum? How many times have they shoved their dicks up his cute ass, making him bleed and still given him more, not caring about anything?”

The temperature seems to drop several degrees, but the men sweat even more. None of them saying anything. Only heavy gulping can be heard. As Asami speaks again, his voice is playful. And only his two most trusted men and friends are aware of the fact, that he only starts to warm up now. His blood is boiling, his disgust grows with every spoken word, and still he seems to chit-chat as having a tea-time with some good, old friends.

“Ah, right. No need for you, to search for the file. I have to admit, I can’t remember how many times I’ve read the clinical report. But I know, that every single one of you at least has cum two times in his sweet mouth, forcing him to swallow down your disgusting fluids.  
Also everyone of you had cum two times in his adorable ass. And guess what? This only is the number, Akihito remembers. Since he passed out several times, while you still were on him, he unfortunately…or better said, mercifully…can’t tell me the exact numbers. So here I have a little to guess. Or does anyone of you feels the urgent need to enlighten me? I’m sure, you won’t have forgotten the best fucks of your pitiful lives.”

Asami makes a short pause, looking at them, gold piercing into four filthy, cowardly souls.

“Nobody? Such a shame. I even will grant the one who tells me a little favor. He will be at every time the last one, getting rid of his body-parts, when I start to play. Generous, aren’t I? Some seconds less pain. Nah, don’t look at me this disappointed. Hm, or is it shock? Both, I suppose. Whatever, I’m sure, you will remember that offer, when my warming-up is over.”

Asami now takes a first look at the two knifes, Kirishima is holding. But before he can tell him his chosen one, he’s interrupted by the leader again.

“You are all big mouth, Asami. Are you suffering verbal diarrhea, like an old and drunken bum? I’m not impressed one bit. But you are right. The slut really has an adorable ass and a cute mouth. And so skillful…maybe I should thank you, for teaching him this well?”

Asami still is facing Kirishima. So his friend is the only one witnessing, as his eyes darken to amber, ablaze with uncontrolled rage and his nostrils starts to flare. One second later, and he has himself under control again.  
It’s the same game, as always. Either these idiots are too dumb and provoke him, or they do it on purpose to make him snap, hoping, he will kill them fast, or even better, make a mistake.   
There is just one problem these fools realize only, when it’s already too late: the dragon doesn’t fall for it. Instead he remembers…and when the right time has come, he is very generous with his personal payback.  
And so, after taking a deep breath, he continues as nothing happened, totally ignoring the man.

“Let’s go slowly then. I’ll start with the sharp one. Their skin is so pale, I wonder, if there is any blood in their veins. Since there is no brain, that needs to be fed, it’s not really necessary. Besides, a little color would suit them, too.”

“Excellent choice, Asami-sama. May you give me the honor, to show them what you have in store for scum like that? You don’t need to get your hands dirty at such an early point.”

The crime-lord only nods and gestures at the four bound people. “Be my guest, Kirishima.”  
He leans back, looking relaxed. This time not only his two men, but also a well hidden photographer can see, how the fury is raging behind that chiseled, composed face. Asami fetches his pack of Dunhills, pulling one out with his lips in a nonchalant way and lightens it up, taking a deep drag. He doesn’t want to admit it, but this time, he actually nearly snapped. Good thing, he has his iron will and was facing his friend at that moment, who gave him a nearly non-existing headshake ‘no’.  
He distracts himself and again lets his eyes wander through the warehouse. The feeling of being watched, nagging on his senses. He nearly feels a gaze, burning into his skin and deeper, right into his soul. It’s strangely intense and a never experienced feeling…not with such an intensity. But exactly like the first time, there is nothing to be seen. Still…he trusts his instincts and so he gestures to Suoh, who comes over immediately. Bending down to his boss, Asami whispers his orders and the blonde giant leaves after nodding, to follow them swiftly.

Meanwhile Kirishima stands in front of the first man, smirking down at him. He knows exactly, how deep Asami’s anger really is. And not to forget, that the brat has somehow managed it, to get on the good side of Asami’s men, as well. It has been a long way with a lot of cursing on both parties, but at some point, it has just happened. His cheerful and positive ways of thinking showed them, that there is more, than being stoic…even while following orders.  
Kirishima plays with the knife, letting it swirl around his fingers and hand, like he would do that day-in, day-out.

“You’ve heard Asami-sama. So, who wants to be the first one? Hmmm, let’s see.”

Slowly the secretary walks along the short line, looking each man into the eyes. Except for the leader, in every pair panic is to be seen obviously. He let’s out a chuckle, pointing with the tip of the knife at the one in charge, who glares at him in anger, still sure, of being capable to handle what is coming ahead.

“Don’t worry, you are Asami-sama’s exclusive toy-boy.” The only answer he gets is a lump of spit, landing right in front of his shoes. “Oh dear, not only lacking intelligence, but also manners. I’m not surprised at all, to see that.”  
He turns around to Asami, who watches with a bored expression, but extreme attentive eyes. “Maybe I should do another list with this spitting-habit.”

“I leave that up to you. Aren’t you afraid it will become a bit confusing?”

“What do you take me for? Not capable of doing a tally? Now I’m disappointed, really.”

The crime-lord just chuckles and takes another lazy drag of his Dunhill, watching Kirishima going on with his current task.

“Also I’m not surprised, to see, that you only are good, when it comes to deliver, but not, when the tables are turned. Your silence is so peaceful. How cowardly can one be? You call yourself men? You are nothing more, than insects…and even those have a purpose. Since your excitement is more or less not available, you might want to share a bit of the things to come.”

He turns around, looking at the raven for a second time. “I suppose, they won’t be in need for their pinky’s? I can’t help, but I want to start kind of classic. And since they seem to build a little family, I would love, to give every member the honor of this experience.”

“Just go ahead. I know, that there will be left enough entertainment for myself. Four healthy young men should be able, to handle a little bit of pain.” Asami starts to smirk viciously. “Oh, I have an idea. You cut them off and I do the after-care. The view will be a little more interesting when I’m a bit closer.”

“A-after-care? What are you talking about? And what does it mean ‘slowly’, when you start with something, like that? What are you going to do with us?” Finally one of the others finds his ability to speak. Big, fearful eyes are watching them, but both men only answer with a matching satanic smirk.   
Asami lazily stubs out his cigarette in the tray and downs the rest of his drink. With the routine of having it done so many times before, he slips into his leather-gloves. Stretching and folding his fingers, he lets the soft leather take the shape of his contours. Smoothly the material covers his hands, a feeling he loves. He turns them, wriggling his fingers.

“Actually, it’s a pity to ruin those by using them with such a scum. But I don’t intend to catch a disease. Now, where are the…? Ah, found them.” He grabs one of the flares and joins his right hand. “You still want to cut, or do you want to change? I know, you like the sound of blood and flesh when being cauterized.”

Casually Asami is throwing the flare into the air and catching it for several times in a playful manner. Seeing the fear written all over the faces of his guests, gives him at least a little bit of satisfaction. But he knows, when he’s done, this feeling will be much more better.

“We can decide by playing jan-ken-pon, if you want to.”

Asami’s voice may be nonchalant, but his facial expression are bare of any emotion. Kirishima, used to his boss’ weird kind of humor in situations like the current one, only shrugs his shoulders. “Fine, I’m in. The winner get’s the knife.”

Four pairs of eyes widen in disbelief. A hidden one blinks in surprise, while totally being in another world at this point, and the corresponding pair of lips nearly curse out loud, because of the lack of his camera, that is locked up in one of the cases on his Vespa. Not, that he would be able, to shoot even one picture in this moment…

Below, Asami looks at the flare, then raises a brow at the not so subtle indication, that his chosen toy is for losers, and his friend answers with a smug smirk.

“Tsk…”

Without any further reaction, the crime-lord and his body-guard are standing in the warehouse, totally stoic again, playing three rounds of jan-ken-pon in front of their prey. Turns out, Asami is the one having fun with the knife.

“Well then…let’s see, how nice you can sing.“

And like Kirishima in the beginning, Asami lets the knife swirl with amazing speed around his fingers and hands. The secretary, not one bit disappointed, lightens the flare, letting everything shine in a creepy green light.  
Absolute not giving attention to several whimpers, pleas and curses, neither to the desperate trials of somehow getting out of the zip-ties, Asami grabs the first hand, spreading the pinky, then looks into wild eyes and gives the man a smile full of teeth, while letting the blade run through the flesh.

“Whoops, that wasn’t strong enough, huh? Look at this mess and the bone isn’t even scratched. Wait, give me a second chance.”

His victim, sweating and biting his lip to not let out anymore, than a whimper, can’t look away from those ice-cold golden eyes, whose gaze seem to hypnotize him.   
Asami makes another swift move. This time much more powerful and after a clean cut the first finger hits the ground.  
Not able, to contain his voice any longer, the thug let’s out a scream, that changes into a whimper. That is, until Kirishima holds the flare to his bleeding flesh. There the screaming begins anew.

Asami already is grinning wild, cutting happily away the small finger of the next man, whose screams mix with the ones of the first.

“My my, are they loud. What do you think? And their voices don’t even fit together, tsk. But maybe we have more luck with the next one. Let’s give it a try.”

Kirishima chuckles.

“Seems, you are getting in mood, Asami-sama.”

“Oh yes, indeed, Kei. There’s nothing more satisfying, than hearing my enemies scream. Especially those, who took something, that is mine…and mine only.” His voice turns into a dangerous low growl, then changes back to his chit-chat manner. “Come on, we try those two together, same time.”

“Nice idea, Ryuichi…as always.” First surprised, Kirishima switches into friendship-mode smoothly. It’s a premiere, his boss renounces of any formality, and instead is ready to show their bond which already exists for decades, in front of strangers, much less of some mere thugs. Of course he has been aware, that Asami has been acting strange since the beginning. Yes, he knows his weird sense of humor, but this has a totally different quality. And there can only be one reason…  
Having witnessed his friend unleashing his beast before, the secretary is sure, this evening, he will be in for a very special happening. Asami has turned this ‘meeting’ into a family-matter…tonight hell is about to open its gates.

While Kirishima is busy with his musings, Asami is about to grab the third hand. Suddenly he raises his face and unbeknownst to him, his wild, feral gone eyes look straight into glistening hazel ones, as the feeling of being watched nearly throws him off.

_‘That’s enough. I finish this round and then I will take care of this by myself. Where’s Suoh? It can’t take so long to search for a possible alternate way in here and to secure it. Whoever is in here, he won’t make it out alive.’_

He’s not really worried. He knows the surroundings and he trusts his men. Back to business, Asami grabs the hand with more force as intended, waiting for Kirishima’s sign to be ready. At a nod of the crime-lord, both do their work, eliciting another symphony. The smell of burnt flesh and blood fills the air and gives the scenery an extra-touch. The little drops of blood, shining black in the green light add another nice detail.

“No, that sounds even more terrible, than the other two. Good thing, we have so many different combinations to try out.”

Waiting for his friend to cauterize the third stump, he again looks up at the small crack between two of the containers, sending a knowing and menacing gaze, before his eyes fall upon the leader.   
A second time the temperature drops some degrees. The aura surrounding Asami turns nearly as black, as his hair, oozing a power, that finally let’s the head of the ‘little family’ shiver in fear and his eyes show the horror, that slowly creeps through his veins.  
Satisfied, by seeing this, the crime-lord speaks with a dangerously calm voice.

“I hope, you like, what you hear and see, not to forget the stench filling your nose. Because you have the honor to loose both pinkies, slowly, scumbag. And don’t forget…I’m only starting.”

  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

 

Above them, in his hiding-spot, a certain photographer still is fighting with the foreign feelings, running through him, as Asami’s baritone voice is filling the air. Calm, composed, in chatting-manner but same time ice-cold and as powerful, as his aura.  
Akihito nearly falls onto his ass, as his bones turn into jelly. Liquid fire is rushing through his veins and one shiver after another runs down his spine, while he’s watching Asami at his ‘appointment’.

_‘Dammit! And I thought, I have seen his dark side…how wrong I was. Such a little glimpse he gave me. What he did to me back then…that have been peanuts…and I was so scared, so hurt…yet I’m not sure, if it only were the drugs, that made me so aroused…he always had something, that I couldn’t get away from, that pulled me in. I can’t believe, how much he held back. For him it must have been a harmless game._   
_But this here…this is Asami’s true nature…his true self. Bared and stripped of all confines, he puts himself in all the time. How much control does it need, to keep your own inner beast leashed this tight and safe?'_

At this point it hits him, full force and goosebumps run over his whole body.

_'This is his abyss…this is the pitch black chasm, my lover is living in, holding it hidden deep inside his heart and soul. This is, what he kept away from me all those years, even if he swore, to pull me in? But…gods help me…Asami is…just whow. His presence is overwhelming. I really must have lost my mind, but, if this goes on, I will cum in my pants…’_

He rips open his eyes as all these thoughts run through his mind within only seconds. Has he gone crazy? That’s so not him. But looking down, he can’t deny the feeling of pure lust that has him in its claws. And there is something else. A never experienced feeling of possessiveness is burning inside him, that makes his head spin.

_‘Ok, ok, breathe, Aki, deep and slowly. Get a grip on you and your ridiculous feelings. I’m not like this. I’m…I’m cheeky, bratty, shy and all that. But I’m not a bloodthirsty freak, that gets off, when watching a torture-scene. No way! Right?’_

His hands are clenched into fists, his nails biting his flesh. But he isn’t aware of the pain. Not aware of his heart hammering a staccato in his chest. The only things, that are present with full force is the ravenous wish for seeing his lover, taking revenge…for HIM. And the feeling of possessiveness which lets his mind scream.

_‘MINE! He’s mine and mine alone! This man down there belongs to me. To hell with you assholes! Show me, Asami…show me, what you are capable of, when taking revenge. Show those fucking dickheads, what it means to mess with your lover. Show me, how much I mean to you! Let…me…see…!’_

Again, he needs to hold back himself. This time it’s a deep growl, that forms in his chest and suddenly, he totally understands Asami’s feelings of the need to protect, what is his. Unconsciously one of his hands glides down to and over his crotch. He trembles, feeling his own hardness, the throbbing need and with forcefulness, he opens his flyer and frees his erection.

Closing his eyes, Akihito himself takes the last step. Without hesitation, he helter-skelter jumps into the darkness of Asami’s abyss, that is welcoming him like an old friend.  
With his hard, throbbing flesh in his hand, hazel eyes now burning with a new kind of fire, he gives his own beast some head. Fully aware of the force it uses, trying to unleash itself.  
But, oh…what a feeling! His gaze is fixed on his personal crime-lord, drinking in his entire being greedily as he jacks off, while his lover happily cuts off some pinkies. As Asami suddenly looks up and directly into his eyes with his burning golden orbs, not even trying to hide the beast hidden behind, Akihito is cuming hard, spluttering his seed all over the containers and his hand.  
His grunt forming Asami’s name, is not to be heard, drowned by the screams of Akihito’s former tormentors, that is sounding like music in his ears as the for now last finger is being cut off.

 

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

 

The crime-lord never gets the chance, to fulfill the promise, he just made. Instead his world, his life, seems to stand still as suddenly, out of the direction of the suspicious containers, a voice calls out. Loud, strong, easily overpowering the screams and whimpers…and as sharp, as the blade of a katana. But most of all, a voice that should be the last to be heard in here.

“No! Asami…stop it!”

Asami feels a shiver running down his spine and his heart seems to stand still for some seconds. His eyes open wide in shock.

_‘No! Hell, no! This can’t be!’_

Asami is paralyzed. A wild turmoil of emotions rushing through him in the blink of an eye. The intimate, yet same time totally alien voice captures him. It holds a strength and even dominance, that shouldn’t be there. But what startles him most, is the undeniable fact, that his dick twitches in anticipation and hardens instantly.   
Asami is shocked in more, than only one way.   
The name, unconsciously slips over his lips in a mixture of an unbelieving gasp and an animalistic growl.

“Akihito…”

And then his kitten, his man…his lover comes out of his hiding spot, jumping down from one of the containers, landing on the floor as graceful as a jaguar. Eyes, pupils blown wide, are following every move with fascination. He’s gasping for breath, seeing and feeling the new born beast closing in.  
Because as the blonde strolls over, his whole composure only allows this one description…predator. Hazel eyes lock with molten gold. Asami feels his chin being grabbed in the strong hold of his kitten’s hand. Not able to move even one finger, the raven only can watch. His mind now a crazy mixture of summersaulting and being blank.

A twisted feeling of déjà-vu runs through him, as their roles suddenly are reversed.  
The crime-lord can’t remember ever having been turned on like this, ever having been this hard. The sudden cruelty in his kitten’s voice. His, for revenge demanding, burning eyes. And last but not least the smell of Akihito’s fresh climax, infiltrating his nose full force as his small, soft and with his cum covered sticky hand, holds him in a firm grip, letting him know, what exactly happened before. All these sensations crushing down on him and for the very first time in his entire life, Asami experiences, what it means to get weak in the knees.

He swallows hard, as his lover speaks again. This voice, now so near that the warm breath touches his burning skin, the threat in it much more evident. And the low spoken words, more like a whisper laced with untamed passion, take away his breath.   
And even if he knows, his lover is referring to the tied up low-life, Asami doesn’t miss the ambiguity shining through.

“This one belongs to me.”

The next thing the crime-lord’s still stunned brain realizes, is another hand fisting the hair in his neck, as he’s been pulled down into a fierce kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jan-ken-pon is the japanese version of roshambo.


	3. The awakening - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami, Akihito and poor Kirishima are in for some surprises...oh, the captives, as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I want to thank you so far, for your support you show me with giving me kudos, comments and ideas. Fanfic3112, you need to wait until the next chapter. There I took up one of yours *smiles*. I hope, it will satisfy you.  
> But back to the actual one. I needed to split it, since I managed it (again) to make it a little monster. Only this time, I really try to stay with my 5000 words...a few more, or less...good thing is: next chapter is ready and waits for the upload. But not within the next two weeks *grins sadistic*. Yes, let me have some fun as well *winks*.  
> For now, I hope, you enjoy this chapter. Thank you.

Kirishima nearly drops the flare, as the blonde approaches. Wide-eyed and somewhat gaping, he watches the young man closing in. Only that he’s more a wildcat on the prowl, than anything else.

_‘What the hell…? How…? And I will be damned, he looks…hot? No, no Kei, stop that! This is SO wrong! Akihito shouldn’t be like that. He should supposed to be our little bit of normality, anchoring us. And now, he looks like he’s about to jump into the pits of hell himself? I can’t let this…’_

But his thoughts are interrupted by Akihito’s next move. As stunned, as Asami he watches, as the latter’s chin is grabbed and the tall man, emitting this much power, having four men in front of him quivering in fear, whimpering and screaming -and oh, not to forget, him inheriting the title “most dangerous man of Tokyo”, of course-, is being pulled down by the smaller one into a violent kiss, that is more teeth than lips, more claws, than hands…more growls, than moans.

Devouring each other like two beasts, battling for the upper hand. The older one with much more years of experience and much more strength actually has difficulties, to stand it’s ground, since it’s still unable to come to terms with the situation. That is, until Asami’s instincts kick in full force. At once he takes the lead, growling Akihito’s name, clawing his hand in the blonde’s hair to rip back his head and to sink his teeth into the slender throat this hard, some droplets of blood start to drip down the pale skin.

Akihito not willing to let Asami have his usual way, growls as well, digging his nails into the strong neck, paying him back, as they pierce his skin, drawing blood. Their groins pressed against each other’s in absolute greed, wanting to feel, to feed on. Both lost in untamed lust, rushing through their veins and their beings, fueled by the pain, the other one gives.  
Time seems to stand still and the only existing lifeforms are two lovers that have turned into demons. Slowly, so slowly it dawns in Asami’s mind, what his wildcat has done. His inner beast roaring and tearing at it’s chains, sinking it’s claws into his mind, trying to break free.  
He’s torn between pure lust, desire and awe on one hand, disbelief, sorrow and rage on the other.

Akihito and Asami are still growling, but also panting hard, as their lips finally part and totally blown hazel orbs are looking straight into equally blown golden ones.  
Taking the hand, that is still holding his jaw into his big ones, Asami starts to lick it clean, letting out another growl at the sweet taste of his kitten’s cum. The crime-lord watches him, while licking and sucking on the slender digits, mouth-fucking them, eye-fucking his gaze.  
And Akihito’s fascinated gaze follows every move of Asami’s lips and tongue. The feeling of the warm and soft to the touch leather on his skin has something wild and animalistic, pushing another button in the blonde’s mind. He’s absolutely turned on by this whole thing. The black gloves let his skin even look paler, than usual. It takes some seconds until his hand is cum-free again, and as being pulled by strings, he in return starts to lick off the remnants he left on Asami’s chin like a cat, licking up some milk. Even the purr, he’s not aware of, reminds the raven of a feline.  
Finished with their clean-up, they lean their foreheads together. Both try to calm down a bit. At least this much, they can have kind of a proper conversation.

“Akihito! Goddammit, what are you doing here?!”

He hardly recognizes his voice as his own. Strained and rough, mirroring his inner uproar, it swings through the air. Asami still has to fight the shock, seeing his boy here…knowing, he watched him the whole time since he entered. And this means…  
_‘Fuck no! Kitten, what have you done? How could you betray me, like this? Haven’t I watched out every time, trying to keep you away from this…from ME? Akihito...’_  
Asami’s eyes are burning. And it’s not only because of anger. It’s worse, much worse. This sting, that he needs to blink away irritated, nearly lets him gasp in disbelief.  
_‘No wonder, my senses have kicked in. But I never would have thought, it is you watching. And goddammit, but to hell with me and everything, why am I turned on this much instead of wanting to kill you? I could fuck you right at the spot. Giving me such a show! Oh, you will pay, my dear Akihito, but first…I need to know. And I hope, you will manage it, to give me a good reason. A very good reason. You know, I can’t let this slip. But I don’t know, if I’m able to…to...’_

He has no time to finish the thought, as Akihito speaks up. His voice going soft, the growl and the prowling wildcat leaving and what remains is the kitten, the crime-lord is used to.

“I accidentally eavesdropped, as you got the call those hours ago. And I…”

Turning shy again, he blushes. Only this time it’s not because of embarrassment. No, it’s because he has gone behind his lover’s back. Akihito understands the meaning: betrayal. And if there is one thing Asami does not tolerate since he neither can’t afford, nor stand it, it’s exactly this. And so, it’s hard for the photographer, to look into his lover’s eyes, which already got their piercing gleam, able to make everyone shiver. Nevertheless, his new self is far away from backing down. Instead his gaze fills with the fire of fury again, as he glances over at the tied up men and back to Asami. The man is composed, but his aura screams bloody murder.

“I see. And the best idea you got, was to come here and…? Tell me, kitten. I want to hear it. I know, you are keenly aware, of what exactly you have done. Spill it!”

The crime-lord’s voice gets dangerously low and calm. And this time, for the first time since they know each other, he doesn’t hold back. He uses the same authority as some minutes ago with his victims.  
He wonders, how his kitten will react now, that he tasted blood, saw Asami’s inner beast raising it’s head. He nearly has let out a sigh, as he saw his former kitten return. But as much, as he wishes Akihito could go on being -keeping- his innocence, he knows, that here and now the point of no return has come. Akihito either will break down, or stand up taking the last step with total acceptance of Asami’s true nature. There is no need for him, to hide any more. Better, to show Akihito first hand, what demon he is facing now. So, his decision will be done, by facing the truth.  
_‘What have you done, Akihito? You weren’t supposed to sink this far into my world…if only you wouldn’t look this…fucking tasty…I don’t know, if I ever could let you go after your stunt. Don’t force me, to cage you up…please…’_  
He sighs inwardly, not sure, how to react. The shock of Akihito being here, and he begging inwardly, that everything will turn out fine. Asami’s brain and his feelings in absolute turmoil, he looks down into the mesmerizing hazel eyes, shadowed, fearful, confused…and yet they show Aki’s untamable spirit, to not back down…not to him, neither to the beast, facing him right now. This flame, burning in these eyes is the same, having captured him at his first glimpse, he got so many years ago. Oh hell, how he wants this boy. He wants to ruin him, same time protecting him from everything.  
_‘I need to know, kitten. Will you stay with me? By your own free will? Can you? Can I really let this happen? What have you done…dammit! How could you?’_

Asami’s vicious aura is engulfing Akihito and hitting him full force. Not one bit of the raven’s thoughts and deepest fears are to be seen on his features, nor in his eyes. He must leave this choice to his lover. Akihito is the one, having their fate…their future in his hands. Now more, than ever before.  
The blonde lets out a small whimper and flinches, not used to be ‘interrogated’ like this. He’s also startled, as for a very long time, the photographer is not able to read anything out of this normally so intimate face. Not to speak of standing this close to the devil, he just witnessed. He gulps down the lump, that suddenly forms in his dry throat. Then he takes another look at the captives and all his pent up feelings burst out. He frowns and glares back, hissing first, then getting louder with every sentence, until he’s nearly screaming at Asami in the end.

“You want to know? Really? I’m sick of being handled with kid gloves. These fucking bastards”, he points at the thugs, “None of them has treated me as a kid. They’ve raped me, beaten me. Abused me mentally in a way, I never want to be again! So why, the hell, shall I don’t have the right, to get my own revenge? It’s always YOU, who takes care of this scum! But it’s fucking ME, who is hurt every time. It’s fucking ME, having to fight all the demons, hunting me at night, or when you are not around! It’s enough! I won’t take it anymore. I know, you only want to protect me…but you can’t! You CAN’T! You only get your hands dirty, because of me. And no, it’s enough. I’m all in, Asami. You want to make them pay? Do both of us a favor and let me fucking stay at your side! At least this fucking asshole is MINE.”

He points at the leader, who’s watching with a sneer in his face, obviously amused.  
Akihito takes a step forward, his voice going soft once more. Only his eyes are burning with passion, holding the same determination and strength as the whole time he spoke. He cups the crime-lord’s jaw again, gentle.

“I’ve seen you, Asami. I’ve seen, who you are. And fuck, you have no idea, what this did to me. I never thought possible, that it would turn me on like it does. And not only this…there is so much more…” Standing on his tip-toes, his arms crossed behind Asami’s neck, Akihito whispers only inches away from his lover’s lips. “Asami, I want you. Every single facet, that is you, and this side is one of them. Don’t hide from me any longer. It’s been long enough. I…I love you.”

Asami blinks. Not sure, if he heard right. Has his kitten just said, what his ears are trying to convince his brain off? Here? Now? In this fucked up mess of a situation?  
Akihito smiles knowingly at him. Then he lets go and takes the chance of a for once speechless crime-lord. Giving the raven a wicked grin, he continues, as nothing has happened.

“But I also hope, you like my new ‘me’. Regarding this,” He grabs the most dangerous man of Tokyo by his balls, then rubbing over his steel-hard cock, “I’m sure you do. Because…since I’ve seen you walking through that door like some fucking god of the underworld, I…how shall I say? Have you any idea, how tight my pants have been? No, still are? You really shouldn’t do that to me, you know? So don’t you dare, to hide this side away any longer. You fucking turn me on, I’m already hard again. And I just left a mess up there.”

The reporter now smirks mischievously. “So, since you and me are horny as fuck, what about we finally start, to go on with what you’ve started, eh? I already have some nice ideas, running through my head.” His voice gets husky. “And do you know, what? It includes a lot of fun, for you and me. Including our little problem with non-fitting pants.”

Leaning up, he takes advantage of Asami’s lips, sharing a kiss, balancing between soft sweetness and wild hunger. Asami, stunned again, totally forgets to take the lead, letting his Akihito ravishing his mouth, biting his tongue and his lips. The crime-lord drowns in the feelings, that are crushing his mind, bursting through the wall, that has shielded his heart for decades and tugs at his soul, waving a bond, he never thought possible.  
Then, without waiting for a reaction at all, the blonde grabs the knife out of Asami’s fingers and strolls over to the leader. This one watches the boy, and starts to laugh mockingly.

“Nice show. You are really cute. You think, I’m afraid now? Come on, free me and I show you again, how much you’ve enjoyed my dick.”

Akihito, ignoring the growl coming from behind him, gives the man in front of him a sweet smile, full of teeth. “Oh? You’re not afraid? I mean, some minutes ago, you’ve been covered in sweat and reeked of fear, because of my lover. It’s a wonder, you haven’t shit or pissed your pants, yet. Haven’t you seen, how I handle this beast? You really should show a little more respect. As to your poor comment…don’t worry. I will give all of you a nice show to enjoy. One you won’t forget until you die. Wait…maybe you will when your brains and bodies only will be able to feel pain and only more pain, screaming in agony. Hmm, that’s not nice, knowing this already. Ah, who cares? I will feast on your screams. But first, I will be a good boy, I indeed will ‘’free’ you.”

He turns around, looking at Asami. “Asami? I wonder, if I get the fingers off. Maybe I should start with something not being braced by bones? What do you think? You have so much more experience. By the way…do you only cut off limbs, break bones and so on? Where’s the fun in that? What about some more…fresh ideas? Do you have a stapler? Ah, just let me take a look. I haven’t seen the bench…I was occupied with other…things.” Unbelievable, but an adorable blush taints Akihito’s cheeks, as he speaks those last words. He frowns. “Ah, no, this has to wait…I have another idea...Asami, would you help me? I would like to stick to your, uhm, plan. Oh god…I’m babbling, am I?”

Turning back to the leader, Akihito lets out a sigh.

“I AM babbling. Silly me! I’m sorry. I’m new to this sort of stuff. I hope you go easy on me, when I seem a bit confused. Ok, let me find the right order, to do this stuff. Oi, I think, now I’ve got it. Since I promised to free you, let me keep this one first, eh?”

The thug still grins, not one bit believing, this stupid and whole time jabbering boy will be able to actually do him any harm. Only to get big eyes, as suddenly the knife glides under the hem of his pants and underwear. In one swift move Akihito cuts of the clothes, so the man’s most vulnerable parts get some fresh air. Sweat starts to build on a forehead and an unbelieving gasp can be heard.

“Yikes…this is so gross! And you call that thing a dick? Ha…laughable.” He pats the leader’s cheek. “Don’t worry. I will show you, what a real dick looks like. Exactly then, when I give Asami a nice blow-job.” Akihito steps back, turning around as the blush creeping up his cheeks get’s a shade darker. Feeling a bit irritated by that, he faces his lover. “Now can we…Asami? Asami!”

Asami, still recovering from the latest shock of Aki’s confession, only listened absentminded and watched this whole scene with a raised brow. A part of his brain, subconsciously puts away the info, that his lover seems to share the same humor, than he himself, something about him suffering by the lack of ideas and something about a blow-job. His actual mind is more occupied with more, much more important things.  
The pressure he felt before is gone. His kitten has managed it, to surprise him once again. He’s slowly ready to admit the power of the feelings, turning his world upside down. Somewhere deep in his mind, he’s sorry for having Akihito dragged into his darkness. The feelings of excitement, lust and pride are making up for this. Not to mention the pressure being gone to hide away and shield his kitten from himself.  
_‘Forget the kitten. He’s a little hellcat. Oh, one with a cute blush. Unbelievable, he still is able to do that. Only you could make me fall…and oh yes, I’ve fallen hard. I didn’t realize, how hard though. What are you doing with me, my sweet Akihito?’_  
  
He blinks, as he hears his name, looking a bit confused, as his mind returns into the present. “Yes, sure…whatever you want, my sweet little hellcat.”  
Akihito looks at him questioning. “Hey bastard! Have you even listened to what I’ve said, or was it too much info for your old brain? I just said, I will give you a nice blow-job. Normally, I already would be pinned down, or against something.” This one earns him a wicked smirk on sinful lips and a shiver runs down his spine.  
“Don’t worry, I’ve heard you. Just a moment, hm?” Asami collect’s his brain as well as his composure together, shaking his head and chuckling softly. Exchanging a glance with Kirishima, who still is standing motionless, flabbergasted, he strolls over to his friend. The flare is extinguished some time before, nevertheless still held up. Patting Kirishima’s shoulder, he takes the flare, throwing it aside. “Come on, Kei. Help yourself and take a drink. I could use one myself, but I’m afraid, I have some…work to do.” He then closes up to Akihito.

“Now you have my full attention. If you don’t want…”

“If I don’t want ‘what’? No, forget it. I’ve made up my mind minutes ago. I won’t change it. Besides, you promised that fucker to get rid of his useless pinkies and I said, I will do it, remember? Who’s the one, telling me every time, that one has to keep his promises? So, shut up and uh…well…show me, how much pressure I need? I already said, I’m kinda new in that…how do you call this? Business?”

Asami watches Akihito, searching for a sign of reluctance, disgust, fear. But along his obvious nervousness, there only is curiosity and a cold, very determined fire burning in beautiful eyes over flushed cheeks _. ‘How does he do that? He looks like an innocent angel, and a fallen one same time.’_

He sends his hellcat a knowing and appreciating nod. “Let me guide you. Come here.” Gently, he grabs Akihito’s hand, which is holding the knife, then the other one. Squeezing them a split second, assuring support, also showing his trust in his kitten, being able to do it. Asami even finds back his sarcasm. “You know, this will bleed, right?”

Aki rolls his eyes. “Really? Asami, I’ve cooked before, ok? I know, what happens, when I mix up my finger with the carrot. Can we start now? Look, he already is beaming.” He frowns and tilts his head. “Or is it quivering? Ah, whatever. So, what now? How much pressure, shall I more press, or slide?” He nearly is bouncing with energy and Asami can’t hold back a chuckle. Same time, he feels a certain part twitch and nearly lets slip a moan. Holding Akihito’s hands still in his own, he presses his groin against this cute butt. Akihito wriggles a bit and laughs, as finally a moan slips over sinful lips.  
“I’ll make you pay for that one, kitten.”

“Oh? Fine, then it worked.” Asami snorts, biting softly into the slender neck of his man. Akihito concentrates again at his task at hand. All the time feeling the warmth of his partner flow through him. Tentatively Asami guides and shows him, how much pressure he needs. Without taking the lead, he lets Akihito explore.

The man bound to the chair can’t find even one thing funny, nor arousing about this situation. Finally getting the hint, that this cutie has somehow turned into a feral monster-cat, he tries to tug back his hand. The photographer frowns and grabs it.  
Asami as well as Akihito ignore the noises coming out of their now sweating and nearly crying new found guinea pig. The blonde, not used to work with such a stubborn material, sighs.  
“Listen, you motherfucker. Either you hold still now or,” he shakes off the gloved hand and the tip of the knife comes dangerously close to one of the ripped open eyes. Now peering at the sharp object, the victim’s struggle stops. “Fine. Good to know, you understand your own language, asshole. So better behave now, like a good baby-boy, hm?”

The man gulps, as the familiar words ring through the air. A deep growl from Asami, big hands squeezing small ones for a second, before they relax again. In his state of anger, he nearly misses the moment, as Akihito starts to bring on pressure to cut off the first pinky…his first pinky. (Well, not his, but…oh, you know what is meant.) Akihito, taking a deep breath, glides the knife in a sudden move through flesh and nearly through the whole bone.  
“Now now, not bad, my little hellcat. Let’s finish this one. The next is all yours.”

“N-no!” The blonde turns his head. “I want to feel your hands on mine, when I got it done right, for my first time.” Asami looks down at his lover and no word, he knows, could describe the feeling, that rushes through his chest and veins in this moment. This innocent face, the nearly invisible pout of those sweet lips and his soft voice mixed up with such a feral body language, his small hands covered by big ones wrapped in black leather and the blood dripping knife in one hand.  
Swallowing an amazing amount of drool down his throat, the raven only nods. Since Asami isn’t sure, what noises will come out of his mouth, when he tries to speak, he decides to keep it shut. His reward for the short nod is a happy smiling Akihito with gleaming eyes.

Pressing his body firmer against the blonde’s one, latter lets out a content sigh. Then, one short move and a little finger drops down on the floor.

“Ha! That was fun, but something was amiss, since it wasn’t this flawless. Good thing, I have another try.” Taking the other hand, this time with much more confidence and without any lead. Just the warmth, embracing him, is support enough. One last look at the whimpering thug, who’s biting his lower lip until it bleeds, Akihito slides the knife proper through the whole finger. Triumphantly, he lets out a very enthusiastic “YAY!”  
Leaning back his head against the strong chest behind, the photographer gives in to all of the feelings, rushing through him, wondering about the missing feelings he had expected. No regret, no fear, no disgust of himself, instead there is acceptance, pride, and something wild, untamed. Something that, now that he has felt it, doesn’t want to miss anymore. His understanding, why Asami does what he does and how he does it, grows. His reasons, his feelings, even the need to unleash this beast inside him from time to time. He realizes, if Asami would suppress it too much, it would mostly end up in a massacre, one, innocent people getting hurt.  
And so he leans against this warm darkness, that has became flesh, engulfing him like a coat.

Asami’s reaction is a bit…different. The crime-lord is on the brink of loosing control. This entirely new situation seems to blow away the last bit of his functional brain. This wild child, no beautiful leopard is just too alluring. _‘Since he’s a cat, he needs a fitting species, right? And leopards are very playful, but also very dangerous. Leopard sounds nice. Why, exactly, am I thinking of something this stupid?’_ Seeing his Akihito this cool and composed as his own aura of power slowly is unfolding right in front of his eyes, right inside his arms…and still managing it, to stay his kitten, does the rest. Asami’s mind snaps, and his eyes darken to amber in raw lust and need. He must devour him…now, at least a little, or he will explode.  
His body shivers and a low growl sounds in Aki’s ear. “Akihito…I could take you on the spot. Fuck, kitten…you are one of a kind.”  
Groaning softly, Akihito turns around, wild, blown hazel eyes, looking up, getting a wicked gleam. His voice is dark and rough, laced with pure sin. “What makes you think, I would stop you?”

Sucking in the air, exhaling with an animalistic roar, Asami yanks Akihito with him over to the couch. Surprised by this sudden movement, the blonde has no time, to react. He drops the knife. Half cursing at the sharp pain on his scalp, half laughing, he let’s himself being manhandled, feeling his own arousal rising.  
Reaching the sofa, Asami growls deeply. “Then let me give you, what you need, my sweet boy.”

Sitting down, Akihito cradles onto his lap. “Wait a moment…Please?” If not for the intense gaze, Asami would have declined. But so he tugs on the leash, holding back his beast once more. He raises a brow, cocks his head while waiting for an explanation. Akihito turns around, looking at the VIP’s, who are still annoyingly noisy, but looking back in a twisted sort of fascination.

“Now, you fucked up lowlifes, it’s about time I keep my promise and show you, what it needs, to satisfy me. You don’t really think, the poor excuses dangling between your legs and what youselves call “dick” is able to give me anything, eh?” Turning back to his crime-lord, catching him blinking in surprise, he gives him an innocent smile. “Not sorry, I can’t resist to show you off a bit. You are fine with that, hm? Every time so proud of that sweet monster, still hiding right here? Besides…you really haven’t listened to me, those minutes ago, eh?” Moving his hips teasingly over Asami’s groin, the man can’t hold back a genuine laugh.

“Oh my…my kitten has turned into a perverted hellcat. Who would have thought? This evening is full of surprises.” He traces his hands through soft, blonde hair, one hand gliding to his blonde’s chin, cupping it. His voice is going gentle. “You are so full of surprises. If I wouldn’t already have fallen for you, I would have in this moment. You’re so beautiful, you have no idea, what you actually have given, me Akihito.” Bending forward he captures soft lips in a passionate kiss, laying everything in it he feels right now, leaving his lover not only breathless but also speechless.  
“As-asami…fuck…wh-what?” Now it’s him, blinking. He looks into golden orbs, searching for any doubt, only to find something, he never thought possible…not in those eyes, he knows so well. Akihito’s eyes blow up. “Fuck…I want you…I so want you to fuck my mouth…” Growling, he claws into muscled shoulders, breathing hard. Asami, just about to fulfill this wish, is been stopped again. Growling dangerously about this new interruption, Akihito just leans down and bites into his lower lip, tugging at it.  
“Just a little moment. You won’t regret it, promise.” Though obviously hard on the edge as well, the blonde gives a so sweet and wicked smile to the crime-lord, he only lets out a sigh and nods.

“Kirishima? Would you be so kind, to fetch some of the zip-ties and…”

He gestures the bodyguard to come over. Asami again raises a brow _‘maybe I should let it stay there’,_ but just watches. Kirishima, standing aside by the small table, not sure where to keep his eyes and ears concentrated on, since the whole warehouse is filled to the brim with pheromones, coughs as the golden liquid he was about to swallow, takes the wrong turn, ending up in his wind-pipe. Confused he looks at he boy, then at Asami who shrugs his shoulders, but nods impatiently. Shrugging himself and putting down his tumbler, fetching some of the ties, the man comes over and bends down. _‘Don’t think, don’t think…just do, whatever you shall do and then it’s time to get out of here.’_  
If only the next words wouldn’t just destroy that little bubble of hope. His ears begin to glow, that Asami can’t hold back a second laugh. Nodding his agreement, Kirishima turns around with a huff and a murmur of something unintelligent, that suspiciously sounds like cursing, involving the words ‘perverts’ and ‘unbelievable’. On his way to his destination he picks the knife from the floor.

Akihito gives his whole attention back on Asami. His voice is spoken sin. “Now feel free, to do whatever you want to do with me, Asami.” Hazel eyes, clouded with lust, lids half-closed, looking into golden pools, going amber. The blonde bends forward, biting his bastard’s lips, until the taste of copper hits his taste-buds. Asami hisses, grabbing his boy’s hair, crushing their lips together, returning the favor by biting into his tongue. Their breaths hitching, Aki’s hips having developed their own life, moving in lewd circles over Asami’s steel hard dick.

Having held back already for much too long, the older man curses, looks over at his secretary, to check if he already has fulfilled the first part of his task. Seeing the lower bodies of the thugs now bare of all clothes, he lets out a deep, feral growl and harshly grabs Aki’s hips, shoving him back. His amber eyes burning in an unholy fire. Akihito feels himself twitching in his pants and a gasp leaves his lips, as he looks into the eyes of a…of his nearly unleashed beast.  
Letting out a mewl, his nails scratch desperately down the broad chest, regretting that there are much too many layers of unnecessary clothes covering that one. Totally forgotten are the other men and the surroundings. Forgotten the order, he just had given, he only wants to be devoured by this man, the one, who has opened up to him. The one, who just gave him everything…his everything.  
Akihito’s desire to taste his lover, his hot, hard and leaking flesh, nearly hurts. He needs to feel him, now.  
Without hesitation, he goes down onto his knees, looking up at Asami with blown, nearly black eyes. Amber ones catching his gaze, drawing Akihito in hypnotically. With slow movements of his still black, leather-covered fingers, Asami opens up his zipper, freeing his monstrosity of a dick. All the time eye-fucking his boy and his infamous smug smirk on his lips.

The whole scene is screaming sex and lust.  
Somewhere behind them, can be heard some unbelieving gasps, as Akihito starts to lick over Asami’s proud standing manhood greedily, but sensually. The smirk curls Asami’s lips upwards more, as it becomes wolfish, with not being only a little sadistic as well.. Looking down with a knowing gaze, he fists one of his hands into blonde silky hair.

“Damn, you kitten, you so turn me fucking on. Only you can get me this hard. Now…be my good boy and open up wide. Daddy’s going to feed you.” His other hand closes around Akihito’s throat.  
Shivers are running down Akihito’s spine. It’s not only because of the tight grip, Asami fixes his head with. This time it’s more because of the whole setup. The situation, the smells, the noises, seeing and feeling the beast, his bastard is now willing to show…everything leaves it’s own mark. But what gives him the real kick are the leather gloves. Hell, how can such a simple thing have such an impact? The texture, the smell, the sheer power and danger these gloves seem to emit are blowing away his mind.  
Akihito is floating on all the impressions.  
Another whimper rings through the air. A dark and cruel chuckle answers him.  
Keeping his boy a few more seconds in place, watching him slowly go insane with pure want, Asami finally shows mercy and shoves down his hellcat’s head, same time thrusting up hard into his mouth. The harsh command leaving his lips, rolls through the air like roaring thunder.

“Suck!”


	4. The awakening - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito gets what he desires and more, Asami as well. Two professional bodyguards having a hard time, not only literally.  
> And in the end, everybody has something, neither ever had before.

The seconds seem to pass in slow motion. Akihito feels his drool slowly sip out of his mouth. It’s dripping down onto the monstrous dick right in front of his nose, but still connected with his tongue. He whines, he wants to devour the glistening, pre-cum leaking flesh. The knowledge, of being forced to obey, lets Akihito feel several shivers run down his spine. Asami’s merciless grip leaves him no other choice. But who, the fuck, cares, when he finally gets to swallow this wonderful shaft the whole way down into his hot, wet cavern and further down into his tight throat? Groaning, Akihito digs his fingers into a strong thigh and a muscled chest. Right, as he’s about to beg Asami, he feels the hands holding him tighten and his head been shoved down.  
Closing his eyes in pure bliss, Akihito’s tongue presses and massages the throbbing dick as if having starved for months. He tastes the slight salty pre-cum and if possible, Akihito would moan all the time.  
  
Asami’s dick is so deep down, he isn’t able, to breathe proper, every time running out of air, when he takes him in. His hands glide onto the ones of his bastard, grabbing them, to get more of the power, that is holding him. As soon as Asami feels the small hands, he let’s out an animalistic growl. He fixes his boy’s head right above his member, out of reach again. It costs him a lot of his infamous self-control, but the mewl out of Akihito’s sweet mouth lets him grin wolfish. Enjoying his needy kitten for some more seconds, he shows mercy. Thrusting up his hips, he eventually starts to fuck his boy. As soon Aki feels himself filled up again, his nails scratch over Asami’s waist and his six pack as if trying to rip apart not only his shirt, but also his skin and flesh.

Hissing, Asami feeds his wildcat, giving him his whole cock, buried up to the hilt. Saliva is dripping out of the corners of Aki’s mouth, down to his chin. The boy’s eyes have rolled back into his head. Pure lust filling his whole being. Fuck, yes, that’s exactly, what he wants. It hurts, being taken this rough. His joints are overstretched and his throat starts to be irritated, but goddamn, he enjoys it, getting even hungrier with each thrust. The only thing he wishes for is to have a look into his lover’s face.  
Asami’s not one bit holding back. His burning gaze is fixed on his boy. He’s growling and hissing as nails dig into his muscles. Somewhere deep inside, a wish begins to emerge, his hellcat would manage it, to tear apart his clothes, marking him…accepting his beast, roaming free. But for know, he has to be satisfied with what his boy is giving to him selfless. He listens to the dirty, squishy noises of their fucking. The crime-lord is convinced, that one day, this boy will be his death.

Asami needs to hold back not to simply turn Akihito around and to fuck the brains out of him. This view is way too alluring. This little beast kneeling in front of him, not one bit choking, not even as his nose is touching the groin. He’s too far gone. The raven’s hand on the slender throat, can feel it bulge every time, he shoves down his shaft. Fascinated and with an absolute feral look, he takes in everything…the noises, the shivers, the goosebumps, the silenced moans and every single twitch. His breath is rough and hard. Not one bit surprised, that he’s on the edge after only some minutes, Asami pulls Aki’s head up, tightening the grip on his throat, squeezing so hard, he knows his kitten isn’t able to breathe and that his grip will leave bruises.

As soon, as the younger one is able to look at his crime-lord, their gazes meet, both shining with something, that only can be described as pure carnal desire. Nearly throwing himself forwards, Akihito’s lips crash against Asami’s. Not holding back either, he digs his teeth into the sinful lower lip, biting it bloody again. The grip on his throat getting harder so he’s not even able to swallow anymore. But this only turns him on more, luring his beast into the light, stretching the hold of it’s leash, until the blonde isn’t able, to hold it any longer. His own hands clawing into Asami’s hair and around the strong throat, scratching and squeezing, eliciting deep growls. Some of them sounding like Akihito’s name.

Asami grabs his lover’s hand, tearing it out of his hairs and forcing it around his dick. His hunger becoming unbearable. Seeing Akihito unleashed is something, he not even has dared to dream of. Too strange the thought, he actually could turn into such a wild, ferocious creature. He pushes Aki’s legs apart roughly and heaves him on his thighs, fumbling with his zipper, freeing the rock-hard cock and taking both of them into his big hand. It feels wild, primal as the leather touches the burning, sensitive skin.  
Akihito’s eyes roll back again, and Asami let’s his kitten take some deep breaths, before giving him a feral smirk and clenching his throat anew. The blonde tries to bite down on Asami’s lips and tongue that only are a few inches apart, still out of reach. His eyes are black and wild. Asami’s chuckle sounds vicious, but fuck, he feels how his wildcat twitches in his hand. Akihito indeed has turned into a little demon.

“You want to bite me? Again? You’ve already marked me and still have not enough? What about I offer my hellcat something else to bite into, huh?” Asami can’t recognize his own voice, so deep and growling, laced with raw untamed lust. He bends his head slightly, stretching his neck.  
Akihito’s brain may be very close to it’s ‘tilt-destination’ because of the lack of air, not to talk about the fact, Asami is driving him insane with every single thing he does. Nevertheless he instantly realizes, what this powerful man, the one who’s dominating everything and everyone, is doing…offering him, to mark the dragon as his own. His lips form Asami’s name. Alone this gesture nearly makes the blonde cum. Looking one more time into shining amber eyes, Akihito slowly bends forward, savoring every second, keeping their gazes locked as long, as possible. The grip around his throat finally is loosening and at once a feral growl leaves his slender chest. Licking over the pulsing vein, he can feel Asami shiver.  
“Do it, Akihito. Make me bleed.” His voice is hoarse, and the crime-lord feels like bursting in pure ecstasy, as without any hesitation Akihito digs his teeth into the muscled neck, pierces the skin and greedily starts to suck. As the first drops of blood hit his tongue, he let’s out a hungry moan.

Asami, fighting, not to cum yet, has lost the battle the second he hears the noise coming out of his wildcat’s mouth, feeling the pain shooting through his nerves. “Fuck! Kitten…” This is all Asami manages to say, before his body gives in to the pleasure and the sweet pain, mixing up to something, Asami never felt before.

Akihito, overwhelmed by the new sensations, but mostly because of the realization Asami is accepting him, even surrendering, is being pulled with him over the edge. Hands clawed in each other’s shoulders and hairs, both growling and hissing like the beasts, they’ve turned into, the blonde is licking over the wound, as they ride out their climax’s.

Breathing hard, Akihito lays his forehead against Asami’s. Slowly opening his lids, as he feels a hot tongue gliding over his lips, licking away some blood, he directly looks into mesmerized golden eyes watching him. A purr rumbles through the strong chest under him. A small smile appears on the photographer’s lips, as he leans in, kissing his beloved one sensually. He feels so satisfied and the deep purring is kind of contagious, he automatically joins in.

Like two lazy and well fed leopards, they lay spend on the couch. Nobody of those who actually can see them, would be surprised if they would start to groom each other. As if on a secret command, hands start to roam through silky blonde and black hair. A soft chuckle is to be heard.

“Oh hell, we are so fucked up, eh? Asami, you bastard, what are you doing to me? And look at this mess…your suit is ruined.” Akihito looks down to the not so small pools of cum, leaking down and licks his lips. Then he looks at Asami’s neck, seeing his mark for the first time. His hazel eyes dilate and a breathless “Fuck!” leaves his lips. “I…you…you’re still bleeding…!?” Obviously only now realizing, how hard he must have bitten, Akihito leans in and gently licks over the wound, until it stops bleeding and every single drop of spilled blood is gone.  
Asami, still watching him entranced, feels himself stir again. With a noise, sounding like a growled chuckle, he stretches his neck once more, cupping Aki’s back head, holding him in place, while taking care of the mark. The raven waits for him to finish, then he tips up Akihito’s chin, licks over his lips, before kissing him breathless. Tasting his own blood in Akihito’s mouth isn’t helpful, when you want to get rid of a boner, though. Feeling his dick jumping more to life, Asami choses another method to distract himself.

“Don’t worry, it will heal, soon. And my suit will get much more messy, when we start.” His gaze becomes serious. “After letting off some steam, are you still…?” He leaves the sentence unfinished. Akihito looks back, with a determined glare. Then he looks over to their guests, nicely prepared, as he had asked for. Turning, to face his lover he answers with a firm voice, embodying a playful tone.

“You don’t expect me, to get my own beast back on the leash, now that dinner is prepared, do you?” A quirked up brow, as well as a devilish smirk companying his words. “Besides, you already gave me those two morsels and you know, how hungry I always am.” He wriggles with his pinkies.

“Well then, let’s start to have some fun. Time to show you, what one can do with his energy, when not escaping his guards. Come on, my sweet leopard, show me, what you’ve got.” Asami, heaving the blonde to the ground, stands up, pulling himself together, while grinning like mad at the lined up men. These still look back in a ridiculous mixture of disbelief, pain and dumbness.  
As if it would be the most normal thing in the world, what just had happened, Asami strolls over to the bench, fetching some tissues, wiping off the still dripping cum. “Do you need some?” He throws the package over to Akihito, who catches it just in time, as he has been packing up himself. His head slightly tilted sideward, he watches Asami.

“Oi, careful, my sweet panther.” A mischievous smirk plays on his lips at the curved up brow. “What? You’ve started…first kitten, then hellcat, now leopard. The last ones I find much more alluring, by the way. So it’s only fair, you get a pet name, as well.” His eyes are sparkling now.

“I think, we have a lot to discuss, after we are finished, kitten. Tsk, finally grown up, still a punk.” He can’t help, but his mood suddenly is absolute light. Akihito has seen his true self and fully accepted it. As sorry he is for having lost his kitten, as proud he is now being gifted with an equal partner. And since Akihito is already blushing again a bit, he knows, his boy still is there and always will be. _‘He really surprises me, every time. Now my fear about maybe loosing him feels ridiculous. I can’t believe, I even have thought of it.’ A silent sigh escapes him, unheard by the others. ‘I’ll be there for you, Akihito, I swear. I’ll catch you, when you realize, what you really have done. I’ll never ever will fail you again. But now it’s time to let me see, what is hidden inside yourself…the beast even you’ve been not aware off luring in the depth…let me see and I will teach you, how to satisfy and how to chain it. Show me, my hellcat.’_

Akihito watches Asami, while cleaning his clothes. He recognizes the different expressions, flickering over his crime-lord’s face. Surprised the blonde raises his brows. He has learned to read Asami, yes, but this time this ability is not necessary. Everything, every single emotion is openly shown: the joy, the regret, the appreciation and acceptance. A smile builds on his lips. He knows that nothing will be able to tear them apart…not now, not ever. Akihito goes over to him, grabs Asami’s firm ass in a tight grip, the other hand tugging on the tie. He growls only one word into the raven’s ear. “Mine!” He lets go and winks at a blinking Asami, who starts to smirk sadistic.

“And what a discussion we will have. Better you mentally prepare for a long time in a certain room. And don’t you dare to think, I will ever hold back again. Not after, what I’ve seen tonight...” Asami looks at his hellcat with blazing eyes, searching for any sign of discomfort.

“This is a promise, right? Because I don’t want your hiding self back. You are a predator, a deadly one. And the one, I’ve chosen. So shut up and let’s finally start.” Akihito turns around and looks over the several toys. “I need a hammer and some nails, a flare for later, a staple or scalpel and something…hmm, I could use a flare, I think…oh, what is this? Bleach? Fine. Are there some syringes, too? And when there’s bleach, I’m sure you have some acid. That will be such a fun. Actually I don’t want to work his body all over. I will concentrate on the parts, that were supposed, to hurt me. You remember, this small thing between his legs, he calls his dick. What are your plans with the others?” Curiously he looks at his lover.

“Now, since you called me something like ‘boring’, if I remember right…let’s see.” Asami chooses a scalpel, a hammer and a chisel, some cannulas, the knife from before and cayenne. Akihito looks at the chisel, curiosity shining in his eyes, but he doesn’t ask. He’ll see, soon enough.

“Asami? We have four me…idiots, what about a little contest, since we are four as well? Everybody can choose his one. The leader-asshole is mine, of course. I can’t believe, they really got their things up. What a poor view. This desperate for a fuck, that will never ever come. Geez, and so cute…as if…” Akihito starts to glare, but then his eyes shadow, as the memory returns. Low, but calm, he goes on. “You know…it hadn’t really hurt…physical…it more…” His shoulders slump down.

“Sshhh, my little hellcat.” Wrapping his arms around Akihito, the smaller man lays onto him, taking a deep breath.

“I…I didn’t meant to…do anything of this here. At first, I mean I wasn’t even sure, if I should hide here and…but…but…as you walked through that door. Asami, I nearly fell down onto my ass. Your presence was so, so…”

“Hush, Akihito. I know. Let’s talk later. For now…look at me.” And the blonde turns up his face. “If you are not…”

“Stop it, Asa…stop it, Ryuichi. I want. I know what it means. I know.” He cups the face of his bastard into his palm. “Don’t worry. It’s just…I’m not used to it. Now, who would have thought?” Sarcasm ringing in his voice. His demeanour changes. With flaming eyes, his grip goes strong, the hand gliding to Asami’s throat, squeezing it. Golden orbs start to glare, daring him. And Akihito digs his nails into the skin. “I’m not your kitten anymore, got it? So don’t wrap me into fucking cotton. Stop treating me, as a child.” He’s hissing now.

Asami grabs the wrist, his eyes piercing right into Aki’s soul. His voice sounding like thunder with all its power and force. “You really have guts, my dear hellcat. I’ve killed people before, for showing me their disrespect.” His nostrils are flaring, and with a hard squeeze to the wrist, he forces Aki’s grip open. With clenched teeth the boy finally gives in, his glaring hazels never leaving the hardened gold. But before he can answer, the gold is melting as heat fills those eyes. He feels his hand being pulled to soft lips, kissing its back. “Only you, my Akihito, my little beast, are able to bring my own beast to its knees and make it purr.” The voice now soft and nearly a purr, underlining Asami’s words. “Would you say may name again? I really feel flustered, hearing your sweet voice forming it. Say it, Akihito.” The crime-lord puts the small hand onto his chest, holding it. “Say it…”

Akihito, feeling the steady and strong beating, licks over his lips. He can’t help, but suddenly everything feels absolute intimate. His voice only is a soft whisper. “Ryuichi…” Surprised, he blinks, as the rhythm suddenly changes for some mere seconds.

“See, what you do to me? And now, my little beast, finish, what you’ve begun. I won’t question you anymore. You have my full support.” And with that, he gestures over to the ones, who can’t take their eyes of the pair.

Akihito needs some more seconds, to get out of his daze. Has this really happened? He finds himself still looking into knowing, mesmerizing gold and knows, Asami doesn’t need words to get an answer. His eyes language is enough. A slight nod by the raven’s head, and having all the confidence and support he needs, Akihito starts to beam, back to his bratty self.  
  
“Yeah! Let’s have some fun, old man!”

~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Kirishima needs his whole iron will, to neither wince, nor groan, nor to let any other tone escape over his lips. He cringes inwardly while listening to the boy. His last hope, Asami would somehow safe him, is destroyed the next seconds.  
The secretary turns around, not caring for once, that he’s cursing, muttering. “Why me? Unbelievable, now I have two perverts to take care of. Great! Where’s Suoh, when needed? God, please…let this be done, soon. It’s so…humiliating.” Already hearing, what goes on behind his back, he concentrates on his task at hand. With numb fingers, he takes up the knife, from where it has been dropped _. ‘At least, I have some gloves on my own. Lucky me!’ Hardly thought, he already puts them on. ‘Hopefully, I can have my revenge, later, by letting this scum pay for that. Idiots! Bringing me into such a ridiculous situation. Damn the kid! He turns out to be more perverted, than Ryuichi. Now, that is indeed a surprise, since he’s the master of perverts. Oh god…no…don’t think about, what from now on will happen in the limo and the office. I need a drink. One bottle will do…I hope.’_  
Still being deep in thoughts, Kirishima hasn’t even realized, the first two pants along with the briefs are already down. _‘Just one more to go. Yeah, and then the real fun begins.’_ His eyebrow is twitching as he cuts off the last clothes. Then he takes position behind the line, hands crossed in his back, not knowing, where to look at. _‘A kingdom for a pair of ear-plugs…and a blindfold. Oh, I actually could use my tie...’_

At this moment, the door opens and Suoh comes back. He’s about to come over, as his chin nearly hits the ground and he freezes on the spot. _‘Is that…Takaba-san? How? And they are…? Why is he…? What on earth have I missed??? No, better not to ask.’_ The bodyguard looks over to Kirishima, who’s standing behind the thugs, with not only red shining ears, but also a gleaming face, looking desperate into his direction. If it wouldn’t be for the animalistic and dirty sounds, coming from the couch -and the desperate tries, to get the pictures out of his head- Suoh is sure, he would be laying on the floor, laughing…kind of. Then his gaze drops to the piles of clothes on the floor and the naked lower bodies of four goons. Confused and trying not to make a sound -not that this would be needed in any way-, he goes over to his friend, gesturing with his hands to ask, what is going on.  
After Kirishima told him, as calm and professional as possible, Suoh indeed wished, he hadn’t asked. But his friend already has pushed two of the zip-ties into his hand, and so he is looking at them with a mixture of horror and embarrassment. Frantically, he searches for his gloves. _‘No way, I will…oh no, definitely not! No wonder, Kei looks like a ghost…a glowing-in-the-dark-ghost.’_ A small grunt is to hear, as he tries, to not let out another sound. Kirishima glares at Suoh, giving him an I-will-cut-your-throat-gesture. The big blonde only shrugs with a not really excusing smile.

For distraction, he looks at their…targets -of course not the best distraction, ever-. He nudges Kirishima, pointing at them. Both sighing in relief and disgust same time. Good thing, only they can hear that for themselves. Straightening their shoulders and after taking a deep breath, they start to get rid off the zip-ties…as fast, as possible, and with clenched teeth. Seeing the surprised and even lecherous expressions turning into confused, shocked faces gives them at least a little satisfaction. The secretary then takes off his gloves and pulls Suoh behind a container, so everything and especially everyone is out of sight. If only the noises could be muted, too. At least the concentration of pheromones is sinking to a more endurable level, that lets him calm down a bit. More, than flustered, he looks down, sighing he readjusts himself.

“Oh, you too, eh? Good to know, I’m not the only one. Man, they are…” The bodyguard only shakes his head, feeling now his own ears heating up a little. Kei curses.  
“Ok, I can understand, us having a, well…problem to keep them down. But for fucks sake! How fucked up are these guys that they also can get a boner with a cut off pinky? That’s more, than just gross. I have enough. Wait here.” With a determined face, Kirishima walks out, only to come back half a minute later, holding a bottle in one hand and two tumblers in the other.  
The chief of security gets three chairs, two for them, one as table. Without any other word, Kei fills in two triples. They earned that, dammit! Raising their glasses, both men take a large gulp and half of the golden liquid is gone. Sighing, both lean back, trying to ignore the squishing and growling coming from beyond their not actually effective shelter.

Now and then, they take a glance over, only to look away asap, when seeing their guests are still secured safely. Since still too much of the wrong action is going on, the bottle empties in quite an amazing speed. After having finished more than half the bottle, the noises finally calm down and low voices can be heard. Taking another glance, they see Asami and Akihito talking to each other, standing at the working-bench. Suoh cocks his head towards them. “What do you think? Can we go over, or shall we give them a little bit more privacy? I suggest the second one.”

“Since when do you need to ask such a question?”

“Haha, you are so funny. Since the boss and his boy are fucking in front of us, maybe? Or what about the fact, Akihito is here at all?”

“Damned…that reminds me…I haven’t told you, yet.” Kei takes off his glasses, wiping the already clean lenses even cleaner. Impatiently, his friend waits for him to go on. After a sigh, Kirishima spills it. “Better sit down again.”

“And why that? What can be more shocking, than our boss and his kit…lover fucking in front of…hell, I don’t even want to speak it out loud again.”

“Ok, if you insist. Akihito cut off both pinkies from the leader.”

Suoh grabs a chair, and sits down, pouring himself another drink, downing it in one go. Kei looks at him, chuckling. Glaring up, Kazumi only mimics the gesture involving the throat, he got some time ago. “Now…this is…unexpected.” He looks up into the mockingly raised brow of his friend. He raises his hand. “Whatever you want to say, keep it to yourself. Unfortunately, we don’t have much more time, to avoid whatever is awaiting us. Let’s try to do our best, as always.”  
Taking a last gulp of the bourbon as well as a deep breath, they come out of their hiding spot, that is strategic safe haven of course, because people like them don’t hide. Lining up with stoic faces behind the row, they wait for what is about to come. They don’t have to wait for long.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Akihito, having sorted out, what he wants to use for his gameplay, looks at the bodyguards and gestures them over. Seeing Kirishima going ahead, without even pondering to ask Asami, Suoh follows straightaway. _‘Hell, what can happen in damned 15 minutes? Ah right…I don’t want to know. I should stick to that one.’_  
Suoh gets his next surprise, with the upcoming words of Asami, while Kirishima decided after the order with the zip-ties, to not get surprised at all anymore this evening. This is much better, than making a dumbfounded face or getting a heart-attack…maybe even both. And who wants to die making a dumbfounded face anyway?

“Akihito, since you are family now…meet Kei and Kazumi. Kei, Kazumi you already know my sweet Akihito.” Asami can’t hide the grin, being too amused by the following reactions. Kei, keeping his stoic face only glaring at his “boss”, telling him without words, he will have his revenge later. Suoh coughs, makes a confused face and looks, like he’s about to say something intelligent, that might be an “uhuh”. Akihito beams one more time and rescues the situation in his own way…much to the dismay of two bodyguards

“Finally you got your sticks out of your asses. Geez, that was about time! Kei, Kazumi, it’s an honor to be your little bro from now on.”

Kei snaps. “Ok, that’s it…Ryu, you have been my friend for the longest time. And you, little brat, have just earned your first spanking by your big bro!”

“Oi! You can’t do that!? Ryu, you won’t allow him, right?” Akihito blinks up at Asami. Said man answers with a wicked grin.

“I have to admit, I would like to see this. But this cute ass is only mine, so no spanking, Kei. I’m sure, you find another revenge…putting salt into his dessert, or something like that…”

“Really now? You are suggesting, me doing pranks on your little brat? I can’t believe it. Kazumi, shoot me!”

“Nope. I would get beef with Ryu. Besides, the kid is right…you HAVE a stick, shoved up your ass.” That earns him a deadly glare. “As for me, I’m professional without being stiff.” Suoh crosses his arms.

“Yes, sure…that’s the reason Akihito used plural, instead of singular.” Kirishima smirks satisfied, seeing his friend start to glare.

“That only was an accident, right, little brother?” The blond giant gives Aki a wink. The boy grins and scratches his neck.

“Actually no, but as it seems, both of you can be fun. If you manage it, to stay this way, when being with me, or chasing me, I am ready, to take that one back.” He looks at both men, suddenly being much more closer to him, than minutes ago. Hesitating, but knowing, they earned it, he continues. “And I try not be too bratty anymore. Though the pronunciation is on 'too'. I may listen to your…suggestions to handle a situation. Deal?” He reaches out his small hand. Both bodyguards, looking again one last time at Asami, who’s waiting with a smile -wait…smile? Yes, yes that is definitely a smile!- on his lips, for them to make their own decision. Looking at each other, then smiling themselves, they both lay their big hands onto the small one.

“Deal.” It rings through the warehouse.


	5. Torture lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Akihito starts to have a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imouto? My kawai ookami? Enjoy! I know, you will love that one, since you share my kind of humor...and...other things -smirks malicious-.
> 
> Everyone else feel free to enjoy as well, of course. Oh, torture ahead (who would have thought? *grins*)!

Asami, Akihito, Kei and Suoh look at each other. All of them now full accepted ‘adopted’ family members. Akihito still beams with energy. The crime-lord looking at him with so much warmth in his eyes, his two best friends begin to smile. It has been decades, seeing their friend like this. It was back in a time, where life has been much more carefree, a time that now seems to belong into another life.

They enjoy this moment of intimacy as a family for a few more seconds. But there is work waiting. Now, more determined than ever before, they decide to have their vengeance. Three of them knowing, there is waiting something else when this is over. Right now, the boy is high on adrenaline, endorphins and god knows what else. Only sharing one glance, they vow to be there, when the breakdown shows its ugly face.

Akihito, being on fire for having his first torture session ahead, is oblivious to what just has been shared between the older men. And he also is oblivious, what _exactly_ has happened, some seconds ago. No, that’s not it. It’s more like his brain is protecting him from the cruel reality. He’s not oblivious, his mind only stores this away for later.

Now he simply looks forward to try out his ideas, that have been running through his head, since he cut off the pinkies. And so he comes up with his first one of having a challenge. “Ok, I already told Ryuichi about and he’s fine with it. But I want your opinion as well, Kiri…guys. Oh my, this will take a bit. But one doesn’t get big brothers every day, right?” His eyes start to sparkle mischievous. “Or do you want me to call you ‘uncle’, since you’re this old?”

That earns him one smack on his back head and a ‘soft’ punch to his upper arm, together with two sadistic smirking body-guards. “Ah, uhm, ok. This answer has been quite clear.” He rubs his arm. “Kazumi, you need to learn to use your strength more careful.”

“Oh, you think so? Maybe it has been a little payback for the whole ordeal you send us through, these last years?” The giant gives him an innocent smile. Well as innocent as a blonde giant with leather gloves and gun under his jacket can smile. Akihito blinks and starts to grin.

“Yeah, I think, I can handle that one. Still it’s…weird, to see you all like this. Having real fun and joking around. Aaargh…I’m babbling again! Ok, before I’m going to embarrass myself even further, here’s my idea. Everyone of us chooses his personal dummy and then the toys, he wants to use. No other toys allowed, after you’ve made your choice, that is we’ve started. Well and then we have a little contest. Who will fall unconscious, at first? Who will scream loudest? And so on…any more suggestions?”

“Hm…the usual ‘beg for mercy’ and ‘insulting’ phases?” Kei suggests. “That from before doesn’t count, Ryu, so stop grinning.” Kirishima glares at his boss, who now makes an innocent face, pointing with his thumb on his chest, his lips forming “me?”, before he shakes his head no and the word “never” can be read from his lips.

“Ryuichi, that was quite cute but not convincing at all. So, since this insulting will happen again, we should give that one another try…and what about who will cry first?” Kazumi adds.

Akihito looks at Asami. “What about you? I’m sure, you will come up with something extraordinary, eh?” The crime-lord gives him an insidious smirk. “You can bet your life on that one. Extra points go to the one, managing it, to get done the vocal cords by screaming.” His eyes are burning in golden fire as he looks at his kitten. The blonde snaps open his mouth and shuts it again, his lips only forming an “Oooh.”.

“Now, that’s a bit unfair, don’t you think, Ryu? At least you could give your boy a little bit of support. He has no idea, how hard it is to get that one done.” Kei pushes up his glasses.

“Hey, I don’t need help, ok? I’ve watched a lot of movies and I have a very lively phantasy. Oh, better choose your toys wisely, guys, I so will give you hell!”

Suoh looks at Akihito then over to his boss. “Ryu? This ‘who fells unconscious first’…does it count, if your ki…I mean Akihito keels over instead of his…” He doesn’t get to finish that one. That is, he could, but since his eyes are transfixed on his nose tip, which is suddenly feeling cold because of the pliers holding it, he decides to shut up. “You wouldn’t hurt your just found big bro, would you?” His voice sounding suspicious nasal.

“Try me.” Akihito sneers. “I don’t know…I’ve told Ryuichi not to treat me as a kid. Do you think, you have more rights than him?” He turns the pliers a bit.

“Akihito?” Asami tips with his pointer onto his shoulder. “I really dislike to interrupt since it looks somehow cute, but this is my bodyguard and not one of the bastards, you want to please with your courtesy.” He then turns with a big grin towards Kirishima and his voice becomes a whisper. “I want a copy of that pic.” His friend grins back. Oh yes, if that is no first class blackmailing stuff, he doesn’t know.

“Oh, right. But he really shouldn’t do this.” The blonde pouts -the small one, not the big guy-. Asami ruffles his hair. “I think, you’ve made your point clear, hm Kazumi?” 

The mountain of a man rubs his nose. “Yes, evidently.” His gaze falls upon Akihito. “You will pay for that. So much I can promise.” He turns towards his two friends. “And you stop snickering, otherwise, you won’t have a chance to win any category of the contest. You know you shouldn’t mess with me, when I’m in a bad mood.” Grumbling he stomps over to the bench, his fingers gliding over the tools. Huffing, he turns around and snatches the pliers out of Aki’s hand. “Am I right, when I say, you don’t need it any longer?

Akihito looks at him, smiling. “No, you can have it. Uhm…you go for the teeth?”

“This obvious, eh? But yes. At least I need to get rid of my aggressions. Why? Is this too ‘ _boring_ _ **’**_ for you?” 

“No, it’s your thug, you decide what you’ll do. But…” He only grins and gets on his tiptoes, frowns and pulls at the tie, to gesture Suoh to bend down a bit. Whispering something into the bodyguard’s ear, the man’s eyebrows raise up. “Do I want to know, where you got this knowledge from?”

The photographer only shrugs. “I mentioned the many bad movies? Oh, and a story of a friend of mine, having had a problem with his teeth. No, I don’t think, you want to hear the details.” He shudders.

“Ah yes…well, thank you for the hint. Can become handy.” Suoh nods and gives the small one a grin, patting his shoulder. “You seem to be head over heels for this…let me know, if you need help with something.”

“Thank you. But I want to make this asshole regret and beg for mercy all alone.”

“That’s my boy.” Asami pulls him in and ravishes Akihito’s mouth. His boy, still feeling his beast purring, every time Asami touches him, answers the kiss hungrily…literally hungrily. As both part, their lips are bloody and a wild shimmer lasts in their eyes. Licking away the traces, they turn around to their chosen victims. Both surrounded by an aura, that makes the men flinch and letting them wish more, than ever before, to be anywhere else but here.

Asami, wanting to be beside his boy of course, and having a good view of everything going on, arranges the four men, so it’s easy for them to catch a glimpse of the other’s works. Additionally, he gets a chair aside everyone, to place their toys on. His golden eyes looking over the ‘prepared’ dicks with disgust and fury flaring in them. He clenches his teeth at the thought, that…His mind comes to a halt. Looking over at his hellcat, who seems to give his men some more tips or receives some, he only shakes his head. _‘This whole situation is messed up. I still wonder, if he’s able to do this. On the other hand…I’ve felt his excitement, as the knife cut through the flesh and bones. He was vibrating, not shuddering. And it turned him on…it turned both of us on. Fuck! I already get hard again, thinking of it. Akihito my fallen angel…I will take good care of you. I will help you, to accept this side of yours. You asked me, if I like it. Hell no! I_ _**love** _ _it. I will make sure, you love it, as well. There’s no turning back anymore.’_

Akihito, thinking of any other possible ways of playing, looks up as he feels the gaze of his partner burning into his body. Cocking his head, he frowns and goes over. “Hey. You’re thinking too much. Stop that. I know, what I am about to do. No, I don’t know, how I will react. But what I know is this: I have all of you at my side. And I’m so sick of feeling helpless. That is, why I asked you, to train me. But…this here…is also part of your world. And it’s time for me, to face it. I made my decision, the moment I saw you. In that moment, I _knew_ , you would do everything, to protect me. I not only saw it. I felt it, Ryuichi.” Taking the taller man's hand he places it above his heart.

“I could feel it right here. As you’ve said…we will have a lot to discuss. But not now. Don’t underestimate me. And most important…don’t give me the feeling, I may be too weak to pull through this whole thing. Right now, I need your full support. Can you do that for me?”

His hazel eyes, fierce, determined, yet vulnerable are locked with golden ones. And again these unique eyes can’t hide anything of the thoughts, rushing through Asami’s mind. As he finally nods, Akihito knows, Asami understands and won’t question him anymore. Smiling, he grabs the tie and pulls him down harsh. A wicked smirk answers his action and the next thing Akihito feels, are warm lips, taking away his breath. As both men part, the blonde only whispers. “When we are finished here, I so will fuck you into that damned couch over there, that for the first time in your life, you will ask for some ointment for that dick of yours. Got me?”

Asami raises a brow. “Oho, look who’s talking. I’m looking very forward to that, my sweet little leopard.” His voice a seductive purr, sending shivers down Aki’s spine.

“Arrogant bastard…MY arrogant bastard!” This time Aki crushes his lips against Asami’s, one of his hands grabbing a firm butt-cheek, massaging it, while moving his hips seductively, pressing their groins against each others. “I’ll finish you off this time. Just you wait.” He gives a Asami’s ass a firm smack, a mischievous smile adorning his lips, before letting go.

“I will remember you of that promise, hellcat. And I will remember that sweet little spank as well.” The crime-lord gives him a last wolfish smirk, then turns around. “So. Can we finally start now? Has everybody his toys? Remember, no cheating and going back to that bench, once we’ve started. Ah, one more thing. That is, actually two. First thing, Kei, do we have another pair of gloves for that little hellcat here? I don’t want him, to get his paws dirty. Second thing…Akihito, why, the hell, do we need to look at their disgusting dicks? Knowing poor Kei, he is still fidgety, when he thinks back to your order. Cockrings…please…what for, if I may ask?” His eyebrow is twitching, as his gaze falls on the dark-red , still swollen dicks. Akihito has done a good job, getting them into this state. At least, it looks already painful. Kei has put the zip ties very tight, it seems.

“Ah, right. Those I needed for my personal first gift. Sue me, but that one I want to deliver by my own. Gloves sound very tempting. I already had enough of these things.” He points at the different dicks.

Kirishima, being the faithful secretary he is, of course has a pair of _fitting_ gloves for Aki, who takes them with a thankful nod and smile. “Thank you, Kei. You really are the best. I’m glad, Ryu has the both of you…as guards and as friends.” He gives both a tender smile. Then he slips into the soft leather, marveling at the feeling. He turns his hands and wriggles his fingers. “You normally wear them, so you won’t get bruised, too much, right?”

Asami raises a brow. “And that one you got out of the movies, too?”

“Uhm…more, or less? I mean…first thing, it looks more intimidating, second you don’t get your hands bloody, literally. Third, it’s protecting your skin and flesh on the knuckles, when you punch someone…this is common knowledge. At least, I think so.” Asami chuckles and tousles his hair. “My my, we got quite a professional one here. Ok, thank you for that little briefing, kitten. What now?”

Aki answers with a wicked grin, a hammer in one hand and four very long nails in the other. “Ouch, that will hurt.” Even Asami flinches a bit at the thought, getting one of them through… _’No thanks, no piercing for me. At least not done by my hellcat using this method and jewelry.’_

The young one looks at him, dumbfounded. “And here I thought, torture is supposed, to hurt. Have I missed something? Do you want to tickle them to death, or what? Geez, better help me. I need to look, if the chairs are big enough, to nail them down, or if I need a base.”

The mobsters, knowing now the time for them is up, start trying to sway Akihito by appealing to his better nature. They don’t come far. The blonde only looks the first one straight into his eyes, cupping his chin tight. “You should have thought first, before _playing_ with the wrong boy. I will show you exact the same mercy, I got by you. Even, if I need to step down to your level and into the mud. This is your work. Aren’t you proud of your result?”

Without batting an eye, the photographer grabs the first dick, sneers and places the nail right under the rim of its head. Ignoring the pleas and whimpers, well not ignoring, since he hums in delight, he lets the hammer crush down full force, shoving the steel through the whole width and into the chair beneath.

Asami and his friends, looking at each other with raised brows, surprised about the sheer fury, that is emitting by the blonde. Neither of them has thought, Akihito has gotten this callous. Yes, there is some aftercare waiting for them. For now, they are kind of glad, the young one is not backing down, giving the scum the satisfaction of seeing him break.

Meanwhile Akihito has grabbed the next one in line. “You never ever will hurt somebody else again. It’s time, you learn to know, what pain really is.” And accompanied by screams, the second dick is nailed down. Turning to the third man, the boy grins wide. “I don’t know, what about you, but I start to warm up.” Bam! The next one sticks to a chair.

His personal victim is neither sneering, nor trying to insult Akihito anymore. With fearful eyes he watches him. Without being told, he knows, he won’t have it this “easy” as his friends. His gaze is glued to the nail in Aki’s hand. And his fears come true. The hammer crushes down, but only with enough force, to drive the nail half through. Akihito lets go of the dick, that thanks to the cock-ring jumps back up. The photographer cocks his head, looks at the result and starts to hum the melody of ‘I’m still standing’. Asami and his friends can’t suppress their chuckles.

“Ryu, he definitely shares your kind of humor. That’s for sure.” The crime-lord only grins, baring his teeth and with gleaming eyes he watches his lover play.

“Oh, look. I thought, one gets better, the more one repeats the same thing over and over again. That looks ugly, but kind of funny, too. Wait, I’ll pull it out and try it in another place.” The man, still whimpering, let something hear, that may be a “no”. But there the nail has been pulled out and placed a bit beside the actual wound. Another hit with the hammer and more screams fill the warehouse. ‘Accidentally’ having missed the nail and instead smashed the tool down onto the tip of the cock, Akihito blurts out. “Oi, sorry. I’m so sorry. That was totally missed. I wonder…has it _headaches_ now? Oh look it gets purple. Urgh, and is that bursted at this side? Honestly, that looks not healthy. You are lucky, you won’t need that thing any more, eh? Man, and I nearly felt remorse. Phew, lucky me, hehee. That increases my mood a bit. And as acknowledgement of my gratitude, I will distract you a bit from that pain. I’m sure now I got it. How it’s said? The third time is the charm, right?” With that, he nails the last cock to the seat.

Finished with his welcome-gift, the blonde turns around. “Ok, now you know, why I asked you, Kei. Sorry for making you feel this uncomfortable. I hope, I could make up a bit for that.”

Kirishima smiles. “It’s fine. You’ve done a nice job, otouto.” He winks at the young man. “Just please allow me, to cover that thing up, while I’m working. I don’t want to have this sight straight under my nose.”

“You can do, whatever you like with your chosen one and its owner. He’s all yours. Have you guys your chosen tools? I think, I’ll get another flare. Asa-, I mean Ryu, are they producing oxygen on their own, or will they extinguish without getting it out of the air?”

Asami, wondering how much his boy knows about certain things, decides to ask later. “We have both. The green ones produce oxygen, while the red ones don’t. You won’t tell me, why you need one in special?”

Akihito gives him a smile. “No, but you will see, later. Hmm, that is…dammit, I didn’t thought about that.” He goes over to the bench, taking one of the flares in question and lets his eyes glide over the different tools again. He raises a brow, as his gaze falls upon a certain instrument. “Do I want to know, why exactly _this_ is here? How often do you use that thing? Oh, never mind. Just let’s hope, non of you haven’t done what I have in mind, yet.” With that he takes the speculum, placing it onto the chair to his other stuff. Then he frowns. “Would someone stop my brain from getting ideas? Ryu, I need…oh, you already have smoked, right. I need the ashes.” Fetching the ashtray, he then looks satisfied down at his collection of toys.

With curious eyes, the older men have watched Akihito pick his last toys. Looking at each other, Suoh only mumbles. “I’m not going to ask. No way. I’m not even sure, if I want to see, what your hellcat is up to.”

The crime-lord chuckles, seeing his friend getting this fidgety. “That I am witnessing the day, you getting flustered when it comes to torture…who would have thought?”

Kei pushes up his spectacles. “I’m not sure, if I want to know, either. We’ve done a lot of things, but somehow I get a feeling, your boy will show us something new. Actually I'm feeling old now. Maybe we should watch some of those bad movies as well…?”

“Shut up, or do you want to have a B-movie-marathon-night?” Asami glares at him. He gets a dumbfounded look of his secretary. “Don’t tell me, you don’t know the term B-movie?”

Akihito beams. “Well, I know. Hey guys, what about a B-movie-marathon-night?” The raven groans and lets his hand glide over his face.

“What? That will be fun, I’m sure. I can invite Takato and Kou. Oi, that will be cool! My whole family together. We’ll have popcorn and nachos!”

“Yes, and lots of bourbon and sake for the grown-ups.” Asami whispers to his friends with kind of desperation in his voice.

“I’ve heard that! Do what you want. I will choose some movies, when we’re done and then we find a free evening for all of us, to hang out. But now we really should get started. You would already be in the middle of your _appointment_ by now, right?” Akihito gives a frowning Asami a small smile and a wink, signaling he’s not mad. Actually, he has no right to be, since he has had his own secret.

“Fine. Again. Has everyone everything, he needs? Kei? Kazumi?” Asami takes a look at the chosen toys of his friends. “Only your knife and, what’s that for a cute pile, Kei?”

His secretary smiles with a sadistic gleam in his eyes. “Just some razorblades, in a suitable size.” Akihito listens attentive, waiting for him to continue, but the man only smiles again. Asami hums with a smirk on his lips, that matches the gleam in his friend’s gaze perfectly.

Suoh takes a last look at the bench. Seeing something he nearly forget, he takes it, deciding to take the cigar cutter as well and adds both to the multi-tool, chosen after a certain hint, and the pliers. Satisfied he then looks at Akihito. “Well, ready, when you are.”

“Oh, wait, I just had a nice idea. How could I forget that one? Tsk…” Strolling over to the bench, the crime-lord picks up a small spoon. And adds his cigarettes, as well as his lighter. Nodding satisfied, he looks at Akihito. The young one is taking a glance at the different tools, still wondering, what some might be for. He’s curious and very looking forward to see the others in action. Especially his personal crime-lord. Even, as Asami is kind of flippant, his powerful and dark aura is surrounding him permanently. And Akihito would be lying, if he denies, that this wouldn’t do certain things to his member. In fact, he starts to think about just watching the others, before starting his own work. He can’t get enough of Asami in his beast-mode. God, he wants to devour that man. Shaking his head, he looks down, only to see the bulge in his pants. Asami, following his gaze comes over, cupping his groin in a firm grip and leans in, whispering. “Don’t worry. I will take very good care of you, when we are done, my little blood-thirsty beast.”

Akihito only grabs his arms, to hold himself up. “Ryu, what are you doing to me? My body is burning, I’ve never wanted you this much…” His lips are parting, head leaned back and Asami wastes no time, to give him one more appetizer. His tongue pushes into the wet cavern, swirling around his kitten’s one, feeling his hunger for more, much more. He lets go, grabbing his throat.

“I only give back to you, what I am receiving. I can’t believe, you’ve managed it, to get me this hard, my dick starts to hurt. You will feel this, very soon, my dear Akihito.” His sinful voice a dark, sinister promise. “And since I don’t want to wait for too long, better let’s get started now. I can’t wait, to see my hellcat using its claws. Alone and without my lead.” Amber pools looking down on Akihito. “Come, show your black panther, how you play with your prey.”

The blonde gulps and nods. Still feeling a bit weak in his knees, this soon is forgotten, as his gaze falls on his personal guinea pig. His first prey…Licking over his lips, he utters a growl. Asami is watching fascinated, as within the few steps a shaky kitten changes into the fierce leopard. Nearly prowling in the end Akihito reaches the chair with his chosen toys. His moves also are smooth, like the ones of a feline. He takes the scalpel and a flare. Turning around, he locks eyes with Asami. “Can you help me, once more? I need you, to fix his head.”

He doesn’t see the eyes of his victim go wide…yet. Instead he lightens up the flare and holds the sharp edge of the scalpel over it, until it’s gleaming red. Curious eyes are watching him. No one has a clue, what he’s up to. Asami grabs the head in his strong hold and gives his hellcat a curd nod. The answer is a sadistic smirk. “You know, I wonder how long it will take, until they really start to hurt. Because this only is a little bit of necessary preparation. Kei? Would you be this nice and hold this for me?” Akihito hands him over the flare, then he fetches the right eyelid of the leader without taking care, that his glove is gliding over the surface of the eye itself. Tugging on the lid, so it’s stretched, Asami starts to grin feral. A whimper can be heard. Carefully, Akihito starts to cut the lid off. The stench of burnt flesh once more fills the air. The goon tries to thrash out, but Asami’s grip is merciless.

The photographer holds the blade one more time into the flare, only short, as it’s still hot enough. Taking hold of the other lid, another smooth cut, sealing the wound instantly and the view, that greets him, is, to say at least, creepy. Eyes wide, not able to close them anymore, the man looks into Aki’s hazel with satisfaction gleaming orbs. Asami purrs. “My hellcat…” A menacing smile on his lips, said hellcat looks up and bends forward, instantly getting his reward in form of a heated kiss.

After parting, the crime-lord ruffles through his hair. “Nice idea. Maybe the movie-event is not the worst idea, either.” He winks at the young one, who grins back.

“I told you, they can be very…inspiring. Ok big guy, thanks for your help. I think from now on, I can do without. You can start, having a little fun on your own.”

“Believe me, I already have. Hmm, I think I go slowly first. It’s cold in here, huh? Let’s get it a bit cozier for you.” The raven speaks to his own man. With a smooth glide, Asami cuts off the shirt. He starts, to carve the skin in several places deep enough it bleeds, but not deep enough to do real damage. He smiles, as he looks over to Aki who’s watching him with glistening eyes.

“You look beautiful, do you know this? All calm and at ease…more like an artist, than…uhm…a bad ass. Even if that itself is bad ass. Ok, I shut up. Here, I think, you need that one.” Grinning Aki looks over to the red pepper, grabbing it and handing it to Asami, who takes it with a deep chuckle.

“Such a cute little demon I have here. You should go on with your own, before he starts to feel neglected.” Asami goes back to work, opens up the package and takes some of the spice between his fingers. “Oh, no need to shiver any longer. Soon it will get very hot for you. I heard you like it hot. Just the wetness and tightness will be missing. I hope, you forgive me this little alteration.” His smile is full of teeth, as he rubs the pepper into the first wounds. After some seconds of nothing, the goon starts to whimper. “Ah, and so it begins.” Without another word, he nearly gently takes care of all the other cuts adorning the body all over.

And Akihito isn’t able to hold back the moan, sounding like a soft growl. Then he sighs in regret, not being able to watch his lover as he goes on. He has a task to fulfill himself.


	6. The beast breaks free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing to add. The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger-warning, because rape will play a (little) roll in this chapter. Also people, afraid of dentists may should skip Suoh's parts...though beware, the other scenes neither are harmless. In fact, they are very graphic, since this is the bloody part of this story. Ah, and one more thing: since I neither have a doctor in anatomy nor torture, please forgive me any mistakes. Should there be some, please let me know, my research was very unsatisfying. This also goes for the next chapter. I put some dark humor in it, but it's rare.

Akihito needs to get his eyes away from that sight with force. He turns around to Kirishima and Suoh. Both giving him an assuring nod and a thumbs up. Aki can’t help, but laugh. “Oh man, I still can’t believe it. You really are fun. Who would have thought, I will say that one day? Can you give me back my flare? I need it. Stupid me, only took two of them. Now I need to make good use of it. How long do they burn?”

Suoh frowns. “I think about 20 minutes. The other ones extinguish quite fast. So, already a change of plans? Maybe you need some advise after all?” He has a mocking grin on his lips.

“You wish! I’m at least very spontaneous. That’s one of the positive side effects living together with that horny bastard there. Oi, Asami your method of heating up seems to work very well. And no, that was no invitation.” He glares, as the crime-lord gives him a wicked smirk. “Oh, my flare. Thanks, Kei. Sorry for keeping you away from your fun. If you like, I’ll wait for you.”

“Go on, it’s fine. You don’t want to let these big, begging eyes without attention any longer. I can see, you can’t wait to continue.” Pointing at the thug, whose eyes already are looking irritated, since they aren't moistened any longer.

Kirishima turns towards his chosen one, frowns and cuts off the shirt, draping it over the nailed down dick. He sighs. “What a poor excuse of a man are you? All high and mighty, when you can have your fun with a poor boy, who's not able to defend himself, but look at you now.” Disgust is clearly shown on his otherwise so stoic face.

“You all are sick. You all make _me_ sick. That must be the reason, I’m feeling for some fresh blood. Let's see, I'll make it your choice. Where shall I begin?” The bespectacled man points his knife at the upper arm, shoulder, gliding over to the chest. All the time he is watching the reactions, he gets. After several minutes of observation, the secretary smirks. “So, your nipples, hm? What else? It's always either them or your precious balls. I'm now kind of relieved, I don't have to take care of the latter, anymore. Isn't it ironic, that you are kind of” He stops and tilts his head a nuance. “nailed to death? Fitting for a scumbag like you. Now let me help you, to warm up for what is to come.”

Kirishima twists the first nipple, tugs and cuts it off without batting an eye. Then he repeats it with the other one. Getting the screams, he was aiming for, he looks at the man, a cruel smile on his lips.

“And now let’s see, how nice your screams will sound, when I really start. You must know, my father was a passionate hunter. He even brought deer home, sometimes. And that's something you should be grateful for. I learned to skin his prey back then. Since the first time, I've done it, I am fascinated and have a knack for it.”

Kirishima pushes up his specs and bends down, whispering nearly gentle. “Let me show you, what I've learned over all these years. You are in good hands with me. I have a lot of practice. And not only with deer.” Giving a last cold smirk, his eyes also get cold and bare of any emotion. Then he sets the first cut.

 

In the meantime, Suoh has prepared the multi-tool. Unusually talkative, the blonde giant pats the cheek of the bound man. “You lucky one. You’re witnessing a premiere. This is my first time, doing it this way. No need to worry, I can handle the tool. All you need to do, is open up your mouth. Should you decide not to cooperate, that's no problem. I'll make my way the other way around then. Either, I'll go through your cheeks, or through your jaw. Your choice. Now let's start. The only other thing, you should keep in mind is not to move, since I may hit other parts.”

He tips the chin up with his pointer. “And we both know, you won’t be happy about that one. To make it easier for you…” He grabs the jaw, pressing his thumb and fingers into its joints, until the man is forced to open up. Then the chief of security gives a harsh yank, dislocating the joints, so it’s now impossible to close the mouth again. First whimpers fill the air around them.

“Perfect. Now keep still.” He frowns, as his toy wants to draw back his head, thrashing it from side to side. Sighing, Suoh circles him, grabs his head into his strong arm and pushes the “On” button of the tool. The drill, that reminds very close to the one of a dentist's, just a bit, only a little bit more devious, comes to life with a very sickening sound. “Now let’s see, if my little bro was right. I’m curious, he’s such a smart one, wouldn’t you agree? He even told me to remember to use the right drill. The ones with the diamond heads, not the high carbon steel. You are such a lucky boy.” He pats the cheek again, before he turns his head, to look at Akihito, who is busy playing with his scalpel and the genitals of the leader with a mad grin on his lips. Inwardly shuddering, to see the boy like this, his uproar focuses on the man in his grip. One of those, pushing the boy over the final line. Gritting his teeth in anger, his grip becomes a little too tight for some seconds. Only as the veins swell and the face of his victim changes color, he lets go enough to let him breathe. With a dark glare, he concentrates back on the teeth, since he needs to choose one for a nice treatment. Ignoring the ones having a crown or bridge, also those already being filled, since these may not be vital anymore, he goes for a “fresh” premolar. Grabbing the dislocated jaw, fixing the head of the man in his grip, Suoh starts with his dental adventure.

 

Akihito, not wanting to let the heat of the flare go to waste, is poking with his scalpel into the head of the member he wants to give a special treatment. He is gentle enough to not pierce the skin, yet. His personal canvas has stopped screaming and is now only whimpering, flinching with every knew poke. His dick a red and purple mess, but still standing to attention, well more or less since the thick nail forces it down.

Akihito's voice is calm, collected and cold.

“Actually, I really would like to win at least one of the contests. So be this kind and work with me together, yes? The best thing, you could do is to scream out your lungs, so I don’t need to hear your voice anymore. That would be great, because I would win the challenge, my love has set up, as well. And” Akihito let’s out a dreamy sigh. “I really, really want to show him, that I'm not that harmless kitten, he thinks I am. Aside from that”, his voice becomes a cold sneer. “I simply love the thought of it. You sick, perverted asshole.”

Akihito stands up and starts walking around his victim, as he keeps on talking. When he stands in his back, he bends over one shoulder, the flare dangerously close to the man's face. Not able to avoid the heat and much worse, the blinding light, the whimpers get louder. Akihito's lips are next to the man's ear, so that he flinches as the first words are unexpectedly shouted. The following though make him flinch for other reasons.

“Hey Ryu, he can still wreck his cords, when being gagged, right?” Musing more to himself, than anybody else, he continues. “I think, I can do without winning one of the others. This will be enough. Aren't I a humble one? It's just a shame, that I can't enjoy that begging part then.” His attention goes back to the leader.

“What do you think, scumbag? Can you make up for that by crying a bit? You know...maybe your eyes will be thankful for some tears, too. Does it already hurt? Are they going dry already? How does it feel? Like having sand in the eyes? I wonder how long it will take, until only your dried eye-balls will make you feel hell. Every little move will hurt, you know? The reflex to moisten their surface must be driving you crazy by now, hm? But no, you will not be able to close your eyes, or look away. If you should turn your head side-wards, I promise you to make things worse. And believe me, when I say, I have enough ideas for keeping my word. A scalpel is such a nice instrument. So small, but so effective.

The blond takes a closer look. “Now look at that. You're crying, indeed. Oh, but I think that doesn’t count, since it's because of the light. Ha, such a shame. And you know, what's also starting to get on my nerves? That I'm behaving like these idiots in the movies. Always talking too much and act too less until it's too late. Good thing, this is no movie. Reality is a bitch, eh?

Akihito kneels down in front of his guinea pig, after patting the man's head friendly. “But that’s not your fault. I need to work on that.” Then, without warning and emphasizing his words, he glides the sharp blade through the very tip of the nailed dick, cutting it off. Only hearing his victim scream, he frowns and holds the flare onto the wound. The voice is becoming a shrill crescendo and three so well-experienced men, so familiar with torture, look over to him. Seeing, what Akihito has just done, all of them gulp, deciding to ignore the shivers running down their spines. Instead they go back to work, after exchanging looks, where a mixture of pride, rage and sadness is swinging in.

 

Suoh’s mobster is the next one, giving their ears a hard time. Having just made his first trepanation, the chosen tooth has now a nice cavity. The air around them smelling of burned tooth. No wonder, since that whole thing had been done without the cooling of water. Suoh’s kind of fascinated, how efficient this new found method is. He hadn't even really begun and the guy already was sweating, soon enough screaming. Enthusiastically he goes for the next one. Now, thinking of it, there are a lot more teeth to treat. And the best thing: they will hurt with every single breath, since the nerves are still intact, just laying blank. Such a fun.

 

Kei has begun, to carefully remove the different layers of skin, baring the muscles and tendons, laying underneath. His chosen one has joined the symphony of screams echoing through the warehouse. The cuts are nearly harmless. What makes the skinning so delicious, is to simply pull down the skin, careful and slowly, after having a grip on it and cut out the form. Just having finished the right chest, Kirishima changes to the left, giving it as much attention, as the other side.

“Don't worry, I won't cut an important vein, or artery. I can't let it happen, you're bleeding out. I want you to suffer and I know, you're already regretting, what you have done. Don't you?” His voice is soft. He cups the cheek of his victim gently in his hand. It remembers more of a father, trying to soothe his son, than someone who tortures his prey.

“But I'm afraid, this isn't enough. You only will leave this place as a bloody mess. But maybe it will fill you with pride, that we'll use your bodies, to send our message to everyone, making clear, what it means to threaten or hurt anybody of our family.” Patting the cheek he was holding, Kirishima turns his attention back to the chest. The skin now shining with sweat. Humming a soft melody, the secretary lets the blade cut again through the skin, with utmost diligence, making sure, he'll keep his promise. He's a man of honor, at least.

 

Asami’s victim is still only whimpering, his body burning in a non existing fire, spreading through the wounds, and from there throughout his body, to reach deeper regions. Of course the man has the real painful moments still ahead. Smiling, Asami kneels down and reaches for the needles. Taking the first one out of its wrapping, he turns it between his fingers, musing.

“You know...one can have so much fun with these little ones here. Let me give you an example.” Slowly he raises his hand, the tip of the needle pointing in direction of a sweating face. Nearing the small spiky thing to one of the ripped open orbs, Asami goes on. “For example the eye. One could place it either here,” he points to the lachrymal gland. “Or here.” Changing position for a little, pointing at the iris. “Or simply everywhere else in the eye. The effect is quite the same. Only the middle of the pupil is quite boring. Tell me, do you think, I will use it here?” Asami tips his pointer thoughtful against his chin before his eyes lighten up in a sadistic gleam. His voice is nearly a seductive, sinful purr. “Or maybe I'll use it as cock-plug? Since my kitten loves to call me a perverted bastard, it only is legit, huh? I have to admit it's a little thin, yes. But I could use a bunch of them. One after the other. Until your tip will look like a little colorful hedgehog. Well, the other way around, since the spikes are sticking inside your flesh.”

A cruel smirk appears on his lips, seeing the man trying to hide in his chair. Asami always had a weakness for mental torture. And the combination of both, is just delicious. Unfortunately it's also something he isn't able to experience often. Most times, his men do the dirty work, because he doesn't has the time for it. He's a business-man, after all and has his strict schedule. Well, and a little leopard, that needs to be kept happy. And this works best, when he's at home.

“But you know...sometimes the classic ways are still the most beautiful.”

Grabbing one of the thumbs, he locks his cold golden eyes with the fear-filled gaze of the other. Since the man is dumb, but not this dumb, he knows, what's coming next. His breath becomes harder, as more sweat is flowing into the wounds, adding some fuel to the sting the cuts are causing.

“Please...no...”

The smirk changes from cruel to a satisfied one, only to end up as an amused version, as he hears Akihito cheering. “Hey! I've heard that! Congratulations, bastard. That one goes to you.” His gaze falls upon Asami's prey. “Hmm, let me try to remember...oh. Now I know. You bloody bastard were the one who always told me, that it can't be this bad and that I can take some more, right? 'Oh, come on, little slut. I'm sure your master does much more to you, than this. Now open up wide and take both of us in, toy-boy. You little slut should be trained, to swallow.' Weren't these your words, as you've dislocated my jaw?” His voice is getting colder with every spoken word, while same time Asami's blood starts to boil even more.

Watching between the young one and the crime-lord, seeing the effect the re-quoted lines have on the raven, his whimpers go over into pure denial. “No! Nonononono! It wasn't meant like that. I...we...”

Asami sneers. “No such luck...my boy has an awful good memory. Believe me, if anybody knows, I do. So save your breath for what is about to come.”

The last word still rings in the victim's ears, as the crime-lord shoves the needle under the nail and as far into the flesh, as possible. He even can see, how it is “crawling” forward between nail, flesh and bone. Getting the reaction, he aimed for, Asami takes the next needle. The raven only stops, as every fingertip of both hands is spiked with one. Now he nearly regrets to already have cut off the pinkies. Well, life's not fair, that's one of the first lessons, you learn.

Satisfied, Asami goes back to the couch, fetches himself a drink and watches the others work. His special attention is on his hellcat, of course. He knows, his own victim only now begins to enjoy the pain of the cuts. Those won't fade this fast. Not, when the one is sweating like a pig. Not to speak of his latest treatment. And Asami has time. Even more now, since he isn't forced to be back home for a waiting kitten. Instead he has the marvelous view of his lover, who seems to have matured within only some minutes. Nothing of his body language speaks of “his boy” anymore. No, over there is a man very aware of what he's doing. A man full of confidence, who doesn't back down to do so.

 

Akihito still is busy with the needless dick, of his personal toy. Having found the right pace for cutting and cauterizing, he is just about to slice away the last round of dick-head, as he finally has reached the shaft.

Downing his drink, Asami comes over and looks over the blonde's shoulder. His mouth twitches in disgust at the view and about a minute later also because of the smell.

His boy...man...looks up, holding up his scalpel, a slice of grilled cock spiked on its tip. “Want to have a little souvenir? I'm done with that part.”

“No, thanks. I think I can do without one. And my hunger isn't this big. Besides, I prefer something much tastier, as morsel.” He grins mischievous and pats the young man's shoulder, giving him a re-assuring squeeze, before he goes over to his own goon.

“Well, enough with playing around. Let’s come to the really interesting things.” Taking his own scalpel, Asami goes on, coolly swirling the instrument around his fingers. “You happy bunny...normally I just would have crushed or shot them. But my adorable lover over there thinks, I’m kind of boring. And I’m sure, you agree when I say, I can’t let him go away with that one. I should show him, what his “old man” is capable of, right? Now, here’s my new idea, very spontaneously invented and up to date. I will remove them slowly, instead of just “bam”, crushing them.” Asami pauses and lays one hand on a shoulder, making the man flinch away and twitch on his chair. His gasping becoming more ragged, the more Asami speaks. The raven circles him, his pointer gliding from one shoulder to the other. “Now look at this. My gloves still are so smooth and free from blood. I'm lacking action...tsk. Such a luck, that this will change in some minutes. Are you excited? I am. In fact, I am very excited. Because I’ve never done this before. My my...my little hellcat actually is breathing new life in here. Now let's see. I’m sure, it can’t be this hard, to slow down a bit. Just think about the increased fun you'll have. Oh, of course I meant, I have.”

Standing now in front of the thug, Asami takes his jaw into a hard grip and forces him to look into his eyes. “Are you wondering, why I am this talkative? I'll tell you. You are one of those people, who react so perfect to be held on the edge of what is about to come. The more you need to wait, the more you fear it. Same goes for the knowledge of what is about to happen. And this makes you sweat. Which in turn ensures, you won't forget about the cuts all over your body.” The fixer gives him a smile, full of teeth before he purrs.

“Tell me, do you have a special wish, which knee-cap I shall remove first? No? Huh, doesn’t matter, since you will lose both. Now, let’s see…” Letting go of the jaw, Asami kneels down, his fingers probing at the first knee-cap.

With a proving look, Asami rigorously cuts around the left one and removes the skin, carefully, to not cut through muscles and tendons, yet. Looking at the pale little plate, he then takes the chisel and the hammer. Totally ignoring the noises of his victim, the raven calls over to his kitten. “Akihito, my little beast, I’ve seen your curious looks as I've taken these. Satisfied now?”

 

Akihito looks up again. His flare has still not extinguished and he was thinking about what to do next. The features on his face show a mixture of disgust and fascination. As his gaze falls upon his lover, patting the knee of his victim, his eyes lighten up. He smiles. “Oh oh...now I understand. Hey, I wanna look, can you wait a second?” Frowning at the still glistening flare, Akihito then smiles sweetly at the man in front of him. “I'm sure, your eyes already hurt bad, eh? I think, it's ok, when I help you to ease the pain a bit. Oh, you are such a lucky one. Here, hold that for me.”

Of course Akihito wasn't talking about his hands. In terror, the man starts to shake his head 'no', as he realizes, what exactly the blonde is talking about. Akihito, having none of it, only fists in greasy hair and holds him still in an unusual iron grip. Some seconds later, the right eye is blinded by the immense heat and light. Toe-curling screams echoing through the warehouse, as Akihito holds the green light closer and closer. The voice of his thug becoming rougher with every shriek.

“Asami? Do you hear that? I think, I'm on a good way to get his chords done.” Akihito grins devilish. “But what I actually wanted to know is...do they melt? The eyes, not the cords. I can tell, it stinks and the color changes. It's gotten white and now turning to a nasty yellow-brown. I think, at least. It's just so green here. Yikes! Looks, like it needs a treatment. On the other hand...When I use the orbitual cavity as candlestick the problem is solved, huh?” Without waiting for an answer -not, that he would get one with all the screaming going on- the hellcat eventually presses the flare against the eye-ball. Frustrated, that he can't hear, if there would be any sizzling noises, since the asshole is screeching out his soul, he gives a last push and “zap”, fits perfect. Taking a last glance at the weirdest candle bearer, he ever saw, the young man cocks his head, scratching his neck.

“Such a shame. One can't see, if it's still burning. Hahaa, but I suppose, since he's screaming like that, it is. Oh shit, I can't let that thing roast your brain.” Akihito pulls the flare out and turns it around, looking into a black, stinking cavern. Where once a perfect functional eye had a nice home, now lingers pitch black, smoking darkness. “Oi, now, that you're used to it, it shouldn't hurt this much anymore. What a pity.” Sighing, he pushes the flare back, this time the other end first. “Now, what do you think about my spontaneous ideas? Aren't they gorgeous?” The blonde beams down at his victim, patting his head. Looking up with his left eye, that is badly irritated and already red, because it's too dry. Though right now it's getting some fluids. More or less, since the tears just stream down, without being spread over the whole orb. The man, too occupied with screaming and sobbing, is not in the state of giving an appreciating answer. Huffing, Aki pitches against the flare, shrugs his shoulders. and turns around, facing Asami. As their gazes meet, he sees amber burning into his hazel orbs and right through. His lower region twitches enthusiastic at the wild hunger and the beast shining in them. He gives his crime-lord a devious smirk and licks his upper lip, while he comes over with swaying hips. Seeing the hunger in those burning eyes growing, his smirk turns into a wild grin. Cupping the strong jaw of his lover, Akihito bends up and slowly drags his tongue from one corner of his mouth over those luscious lips to the other. Without kissing the raven, he lets go and draws back. A low and dark growl is the answer. The whispered “You will pay for that, my sweet, little hellcat.” lets shivers run down his spine. His answer is a cocky

“Oh, I hoped so.”

Chuckling, the young man pecks Asami's lips, before he watches the tall man going down, pointing at the knee-cap. Aki bends over Asami’s shoulder, leaning his hands on them, massaging his muscles firm but gently. “You are so tense…I will give you a nice massage, when we’re back home, my black panther. But first show me, what you have in mind.”

Asami nearly purrs, hearing those words. Leaning back his head against his lover's body, he looks up, a wicked smirk on his lips.

“What a nice idea. But I fear, that has to wait, since I first will fuck you in every way possible, my dear leopard.”

Seeing Aki's eyes gleam up and his cheeks redden a bit, for what reason ever, he gives him a mischievous wink. Then Asami goes back to business. He places the chisel right there, where the caps are held by the ligaments. The pleas of the still like a pig sweating man, only are honored with a bored look of the crime-lord. “You can stop pleading now, I've already won that one. On the other hand...such a sweet music, wouldn’t you agree Akihito? Talking about that little contest...you indeed have won the “loudest” one…at least, this far. My little hellcat is all in and going after my special one, huh? Not into lukewarm things, I see. Just watch out, Suoh does a nice job as well. Maybe you shouldn't have given him this nice idea. He’s quite fascinated. It's not often, that you can see him, having so much fun.” Chuckling, the raven shakes his head, then becomes serious again. “So…do you want the honor of the first hit?”

 

“Oh, really? Sure, I would love to, but he’s your…” He stops, knowing, Asami wouldn’t make such an offer, when not wanting it. He gives him a beaming smile. “Want to hold my hand again, big boy?”

“With pleasure, kitten.” A large hand wraps around a small one, after having handed over the hammer. Sharing a heated look and a devilish smile, Asami adjusts the chisel again.

“Well then. Your choice to cut it through at once, or to go more slowly.”

“I think, it only would be fair, to let him have as much fun as possible...” Akihito isn't able to end the sentence, since the man suddenly begins to stutter.

“Please! We only raped you. We haven't tortured you! How can you be...” He screams, as Akihito has pulled out one of the needles and shoven it back under the nail straight away. Not having given a shit about where the tip of the canula goes, it now sticks out right after the first knuckle. His moves this fast and vicious, even Asami is surprised about. Feeling the sudden rage in the trembling body behind him, the fixer wraps his arm behind and around his lover's legs, to give him some comfort. Letting him feel, he is there.

Akihito though, seems to be unaware to all of this. He's also unaware of two other pair of eyes, that are watching the scene unfolding. The look in them getting colder, the further the photographer goes on.

“ _Only raped?_ ” His voice is calm, yet full of venom and disgust.

“Such a fucking stupid thing only can come from someone, who never has been raped himself. You know a shit about what it does to the victim, you fucking asshole. You know _nothing_ about the nightmares, nor about the shame, that comes with it. That is only the tip of the iceberg. People like you are the worst. They have no right to call themselves “men”. You are not even worth to be called spineless worm. You are less than nothing. You are not worth the air you breathe. But don't be afraid, I'll put you out of that misery. Some time in the next hour. Until then, we make sure your body suffers, as my mind has suffered. Only you will have the mercy to die and to forget. But I at least, will have gotten my revenge. No, it won't change what has happened, but I know, I will be able, to put it to rest. God, how could I be so forgiving all this time? Enough of that. I'm done with people like you. It's time for creatures like you to enjoy the result of “just having raped” someone. Ever heard of “facing the consequences”, or “a man reaps, what he sows”? These are yours, this is your personal crop.”  
Nearly gentle, his fingertips brush over every single end of the needles, making the guy cry and sob more. He stopped begging long ago, only watched the blonde with big eyes. As does everybody else. Nobody has seen the kid talking like this before. No cheering, no smile, no warmth, no forgiveness. His voice first at least filled with hatred, has changed into a cold version, bare of any emotion. One, they only know too well. And Asami feels not one bit happy about it. He now stands behind his boy, squeezes the shoulder of his kitten gently and as if falling out of a trance, the blonde turns around, blinking confused. Ice-cold and merciless eyes fill with warmth again.

“Huh? Why are you standing behind me?”

Asami's voice is calm and soothing, as he cups Akihito's chin. “Maybe you should take a time-out and watch the master doing his work. What do you think?” Asami nibbles at the delicate neck, soon biting into it, sucking hard to distract his boy even further. His ministrations are rewarded with a deep moan, that turns into a blissful purr and a nice new purple mark on pale skin. So beautiful...

“Feels good. Ryuichi...you are my living energy cell.” Akihito chuckles, as the raven gives him a weird look.

“What? That was a compliment!

“Uhu...no wonder you've had not many girlfriends back then, when your compliments always have been this...unique.”

“Well, uhm...” Akihito blushes and scratches his neck. Asami can't hold back a small, but genuine laugh. Of all times, right here and now. Tortured, bloody bodies all around, screams and whimpers filling the air and their own hands having done the dirty work, but Akihito is going all kitten again. Right after having a moment of madness. His lover really is something. At least, Asami has reached his goal. Shaking his head, he kisses his man hungrily, but with a much more loving undertone, than the whole time before. As they part for air, molten gold locks with hazel. Asami gently strides a strand behind Aki's ear. The non-spoken words are only shown in their gazes. For a short moment they lean their foreheads together, taking a little time for themselves. After some seconds Akihito looks up at his crime-lord. The one, who brought him into this world, and nevertheless tried everything to keep him out of it. Now, these times finally have come to an end.


End file.
